Jack O'Lantern
by Jeannexta
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATE. COMPLETE!] • "Jack O'Lantern itu adalah labu yang diukir atau dibentuk menyerupai wajah hantu dan di dalamnya diisi dengan cahaya; bisa dari lilin atau lampu. Jadi semacam karya seni. Dan biasanya digunakan sebagai dekorasi untuk merayakan Halloween." • HijiGin; OkiKagu; M-rated for GORE; CHAPTERED • My 3rd fic on this fandom. For Halloween day. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Hideaki Sorachi**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _setting **Canon Universe**_ yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate Reality**_ dan _**Alternate Timeline**_

 **M** – _rated_

 **1k+** _words_

 _ **Mystery/Horror  
**_

 _ **Chaptered/WIP**_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** _Rating_ **M** _for_ _GORE;_ adegan berdarah. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 ** _My_ 3rd _fic on_ Gintama _fandom_.**

Didedikasikan untuk _**Halloween** **day**_ , sekaligus untuk **ulang tahun 'Shimura Otae'** yang jatuh pada hari ini, **31 Oktober 2016.**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_ …

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Jack O'Lantern**

* * *

Markas polisi khusus Shinsengumi mendapat kiriman misterius malam itu. Tak ada yang tahu siapa pengirimnya, karena saat ditemukan oleh beberapa petugas Shinsengumi yang akan pergi berpatroli, benda itu tergeletak di depan pintu utama.

Setelah hampir setengah jam terjadi aksi tolak-menolak siapa yang harus membuka, Kondou Isao terpaksa turun tangan. Kertas hitam yang membungkus benda misterius itu dibuka. Ternyata isinya adalah lukisan berukuran 1x1 meter, bergambar sebuah pohon besar dengan tajuk berbentuk payung yang didominasi oleh cat berwarna merah dan hitam. Ada sosok seseorang di samping pohon yang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah lentera.

Kondou menghela nafas lega, disusul oleh para bawahan di sekitarnya. Ternyata hanya sebuah lukisan, bukan bom waktu dari pemberontak _Jouishishi_ * seperti yang mereka takutkan.

"Walaupun kita tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim lukisan ini ke markas," komandan Shinsengumi yang memiliki hati terlalu baik itu berkata, "apa kalian setuju jika kita memajangnya di dinding sebagai bentuk apresiasi?"

" _Ne_ , _Kyokuchou_ *!" Respon positif diserukan secara serempak. Kondou tersenyum.

Meninggalkan para bawahannya yang sibuk mencari paku dan palu untuk memajang lukisan itu, Kondou membawa langkahnya menuju ruangan Hijikata untuk memberi tahu wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu mengenai lukisan yang datang di markas mereka.

Tak menyadari kalau seseorang terus mengikuti punggungnya dari pertigaan koridor dengan bibir menyeringai di balik masker.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Gin- _chan_ , apa ini bisa diolah menjadi makan malam kita nanti- _aru_?"

Gintoki menjerit tertahan dan nyaris terlonjak. Buah labu yang dibuat wajah menyeramkan tergeletak di atas meja, saat ia mengangkat majalah _Shounen JUMP*_ dari atas wajahnya untuk melihat benda yang dibawa gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Kagura! Kenapa kau selalu membawa pulang benda tidak berguna ke rumah ini?" omel Gintoki.

Bibir Kagura maju beberapa senti. "Kata Gin- _chan_ , apa saja yang kita temukan di jalan dan masih bisa digunakan, boleh dibawa pulang- _aru_."

"Aku memang bilang begitu, tapi apa kau tidak lihat tampilan labu yang menyeramkan itu? Labu ini pasti dikutuk!"

"Jadi, tidak bisa kita makan, ya?"

"Cepat buang!"

"Gin- _san_ , Kagura- _chan_ , apa yang kalian berdua perdebatkan?" Shinpachi yang baru keluar dari _toilet_ langsung menyela.

Kagura menoleh, "Shinpachi, labu ini masih bisa dimakan, kan?" Kedua tangannya memeluk labu berwajah menyeramkan itu di depan dada. Berusaha meminta dukungan agar benda yang dibawa pulangnya itu tidak berakhir di tempat sampah. Kan sayang jadi mubazir.

" _Are_?" Si _megane_ * mengerjap, "Dari mana kau mendapat _Jack O'Lantern_ itu, Kagura- _chan_?"

" _Jack_ _O'Lantern_?" Kepala Kagura miring ke samping dengan alis mengerut. Baru pertama kali dengar istilah yang disebutkan remaja berkacamata yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Oh, kau belum tahu, ya?" Shinpachi mengulum senyum, sebelum menjelaskan, " _Jack O'Lantern_ itu adalah labu yang diukir atau dibentuk menyerupai wajah hantu dan di dalamnya diisi dengan cahaya; bisa dari lilin atau lampu. Jadi semacam karya seni. Dan biasanya digunakan sebagai dekorasi untuk merayakan _Halloween_."

Kagura ber-oh panjang.

Berbeda dengan Kagura yang tampak antusias mendengar hal itu, Gintoki bergidik ngeri begitu teringat _Hallowen day_ adalah hari yang paling dibencinya. Di mana seluruh dunia akan merayakan hari paling mistis yang jatuh pada tanggal 31 Oktober nanti. Orang-orang yang telah mati akan bangkit dan akan ikut membaur bersama orang-orang yang berpenampilan seperti mereka yang sudah mati, begitu yang pernah ia dengar.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian." Teringat sesuatu, Shinpachi berkata, "Tanggal 31 Oktober nanti _aneue_ * berulang tahun. Kalian diundang ke rumah untuk merayakannya."

Sekali lagi, berbeda dengan Kagura yang sontak berseru girang, Gintoki kembali bergidik ngeri begitu membayangkan _dark matter_ Otae yang akan disajikan di atas meja makan. Sepertinya ia harus mencari alasan, agar tak datang ke rumah Shimura bersaudara itu.

Di waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat...

Markas Shinsengumi sedang digemparkan oleh masalah krusial yang baru pertama kali terjadi.

Mayat salah satu petugas Shinsengumi ditemukan tewas menggenaskan tanpa kepala di dekat sumur. Darah yang bersimbah di dekat mayat kelihatan sudah setengah mengering dengan lalat-lalat yang menggerubungi. Bau busuk yang mulai menguar membuat siapa saja yang tidak tahan melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu pasti akan muntah.

Para petugas Shinsengumi yang berkerumun di tempat kejadian perkara langsung memberi jalan, begitu melihat Hijikata Toushirou dan Okita Sougo berjalan mendekat.

"Siapa yang sudah melakukan hal ini?" Hijikata bertanya entah pada siapa, begitu ia berhenti di depan mayat. Pupil _navy_ -nya menatap datar tanpa ada rasa takut atau jijik yang tergambar di wajahnya. Pengalamannya sebagai polisi selama bertahun-tahun sudah melatih mentalnya agar tetap tenang. Melihat mayat di depan matanya sendiri sudah seperti melihat hal yang wajar.

Okita mendekati sumur dengan senter yang diberikan oleh salah satu petugas di dekatnya. Lampu senter diarahkan ke bawah sumur yang sudah lama tak dipakai itu. " _Oya_ , sepertinya ada yang mengapung di dalam sumur ini, Hijikata- _san_. Mungkin itu kepala mayatnya."

"Kalau begitu cepat keluarkan kepalanya dari dalam sumur itu," sahut Hijikata tanpa menoleh.

Kapten divisi satu itu menoleh dengan bibir menyeringai sadis, "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang kulempar ke dalam sumur untuk mengambil kepala itu, Hijikata- _san_?"

Urat pertigaan seketika muncul di pelipis Hijikata. Satu tangannya sudah berancang-ancang menarik pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya, "Sougo _teme*_ , apa kau mau kepalamu juga ikut bergabung di dalam sumur itu?"

"Hee, bagaimana kalau kepalamu saja yang ikut bergabung di dalam sumur, Hijikata _konoyaro_ *?" Okita juga sudah berancang-ancang menarik pedangnya.

" _Fukuchou_ *! Okita _taichou_ *! _Yamette_ _kudasai_ *!" Suara keras Yamazaki menginterupsi. Kedua atasannya itu menoleh hampir bersamaan. "Apa kalian berdua tidak sadar situasi kita sekarang? Lebih baik kita menyelesaikan bencana yang sedang menimpa markas kita. Jika masyarakat sekitar sampai tahu, reputasi kita akan memburuk."

Perkataan bijak Yamazaki membuat Hijikata dan Okita saling pandang. Yang dikatakan si maniak _anpan_ * itu memang ada benarnya juga.

"Baiklah, kalian. Cepat keluarkan kepala mayat itu dari sumur," perintah Hijikata ke arah para bawahan di sekitarnya.

Menjauh dari sumur yang dikerumuni para bawahannya, Okita berjalan mendekati mayat, sebelum akhirnya berjongkok. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kedua tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu. Hijikata mengernyit. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk menanyakan apa yang dilakukan si kapten muda yang terkenal sadis itu, Okita sudah berdiri dengan tangan memegang sesuatu yang berhasil didapatnya. Kartu tanda pengenal yang selalu dibawa petugas Shinsengumi.

"Suzuki Daisuke*." Okita menoleh ke arah Hijikata, "Dia anggota dari divisi tiga di bawah pimpinan Shimaru _nii-san_ *."

" _Fukuchou_! Okita _taichou_!" seruan para petugas di dekat sumur membuat kedua pria itu menoleh.

"Ternyata yang mengapung di dalam sumur ini bukan kepala mayat itu, tapi—" kalimat itu sengaja digantung oleh salah satu petugas yang memegang benda yang berhasil dikeluarkan dari dalam sumur.

Suasana mendadak hening.

Sebuah labu dengan wajah menyeramkan tampak menyeringai lebar. Seolah memberi tahu kalau bencana di markas Shinsengumi masih akan ada kelanjutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **KET:**

*Suzuki Daisuke itu bukan karakter asli di Gintama, ya. Tapi hanya OC yang saya buat untuk mendukung jalan cerita ini.

 **Glosarium** (hanya untuk kata-kata Bahasa Jepang di fanfiksi ini):

Jouishishi: Samurai; pejuang pada masa perang anti-Amanto

Kyokuchou: Komandan

Shounen JUMP: Majalah komik yang terkenal di Jepang

Megane: Laki-laki berkacamata

Aneue: Kakak perempuan

Konoyaro/Teme: B*jingan/Br*ngsek (karena kedua kata itu punya arti yang sama untuk makian)

Fukuchou: Wakil Komandan

Taichou: Kapten

Yamette Kudasai: Tolong hentikan

Anpan: Roti dengan isi selai kacang merah

Nii-san: Kakak laki-laki

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Kerangka awal fanfiksi ini sebenarnya hanya akan dibuat _oneshot._ Tetapi karena sibuk dengan kerjaan kantor dan nggak bisa saya selesaikan sebelum hari ini, makanya terpaksa saya buat _chaptered._

Untuk _pairing_ kemungkinan akan saya buat HijiGin dan OkiKagu di _chapter_ selanjutnya. ^^

Btw, ada yg mau kasih rekomen _cover image_ untuk fanfiksi ini?

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 2~ ;)

 _Edited: 08 November 2016_


	2. Chapter 2

**Update, 08 November 2016:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di _chapter_ 1\. **2,5k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _. I don't own the cover image._

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou/Sakata Gintoki). OkiKagu _for next chapter_.

Tambahan peringatan: _Light Boys Love; a little bit violences; plot twist; death chara_ (hanya untuk OC/figuran). Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 _Somehow, enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Kodokan Dojo_ tampak ramai dengan suara-suara yang membaur jadi satu. Semua orang yang hadir untuk merayakan ulang tahun Shimura Tae memancarkan ekspresi senang. Berbeda dengan satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakata Gintoki yang alasan kedatangannya tidak bisa datang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah dengan senyuman manis Otae; yang kebanyakan orang sudah tahu dibalik senyuman itu tersimpan kekejaman.

Tak hanya sampai di situ. Gintoki harus rela berhutang hanya untuk membeli kado ulang tahun untuk gadis ber- _ponytail_ itu.

"Gin- _san_ , jangan lupa datang ke rumah dengan sapu tangan bermerek _Bitch_ sebagai kado ulang tahunku, ya?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada manis tapi penuh ancaman dan satu kepalan tangan yang teracung itu berhasil membuat Gintoki membeku. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Jika diberi pilihan, Gintoki lebih memilih melawan ribuan _Amanto*_ saat perang di masa lalunya ketimbang berhadapan _one-on-one_ dengan saudari Shinpachi itu. Bayangkan saja, kekuatan tersembunyi gadis itu sanggup membuat lelaki mana pun babak belur hingga merengang nyawa. Anehnya, gadis yang bekerja sebagai _hostess_ itu lumayan populer di kalangan laki-laki, bahkan sampai punya _stalker_ pribadi bernama Kondou Isao.

"Otae- _chan_ , _otanjoubi omedetou*_." Suara Yagyu Kyubei yang baru datang menarik atensi orang-orang di ruangan itu. Penerus klan Yagyu yang sejak kecil dibesarkan sebagai laki-laki dan punya perasaan terlarang pada Otae. Kado besar yang dibawanya diulurkan pada gadis yang disukainya.

Otae tersenyum tulus, " _Arigatou*_ , Kyu- _chan_." Pelukan eratnya membuat pipi Kyubei merona dan diam-diam tersenyum persis seperti om-om mesum.

Pesta kecil-kecilan itu akhirnya dimulai. Otae, Kyubei, dan teman-teman gadis Otae terlihat seru membicarakan sesuatu. Shinpachi dan Kagura bersaing memakan kue terbanyak; keduanya beruntung karena _dark matter_ buatan Otae sengaja ditiadakan khusus untuk hari ini saja. Gintoki menarik nafas panjang, sebelum meraih sepiring _mochi*_ dan satu botol _sake_ di atas meja; berusaha melupakan nasib sialnya hari ini dengan mabuk.

 **.**

 **. .**

Jam sebelas malam tepat. Gintoki memutuskan untuk pulang meski pesta itu belum selesai. Melihat kondisi Gintoki yang sudah mabuk, Shinpachi khawatir, dan meminta pria itu untuk menginap saja di rumah mereka.

"Hah~? Siapa yang kau bilang mabuk, Pattsuan~? Aku masih sanggup berjalan sendiri ke rumah~" Walau bibirnya berkata seperti itu, tapi dari jalannya yang oleng kiri-kanan saat menuju pintu, Shinpachi sudah bisa membayangkan Gintoki akan berakhir dengan tidur di dekat tempat sampah, di bawah jembatan, atau di tempat-tempat tak wajar yang lain.

"Baiklah, Gin- _san_." Shinpachi tak memaksa lagi, "Hati-hati di jalan." Satu tangannya melambai-lambai di udara, saat mengantar pria itu dari depan pintu utama rumahnya.

Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan memang, karena jalanan sudah lengang dengan kendaraan. Jadi, persentase Gintoki akan mengalami kecelakaan karena berjalan di tengah jalan sangat kecil. Tetapi jika masih ada pejalan kakinya yang melewati pria itu, pasti akan saling bertubrukkan.

Suara-suara anjing menggonggong terdengar bersahutan saat Gintoki melewati jalan yang tak ada pencahayaan dari tiang lampu jalanan. Beberapa meter sebelum mencapai perempatan jalan, sosok seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah timur sontak membuat langkah Gintoki berhenti. Kedua matanya menyipit. Ternyata sosok itu memakai seragam polisi Shinsengumi. Tapi yang membuatnya tampak aneh—

"Oi, oi, kenapa kau memakai _Jack O'Lantern_ itu di atas kepalamu, hah~? Apa sekarang benda itu sedang tren di markas kalian~?" komentar Gintoki dengan nada jelas-jelas menyindir.

Tak ada respon. Emosi Gintoki langsung terpancing.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku akan takut padamu? Cepat copot _Jack O'Lantern_ itu dari kepalamu!"

Lagi-lagi, tak ada respon. Gintoki mengeram, sebelum mendekat dengan langkah menghentak. Pedang kayu yang tersampir di pinggangnya ditarik. Tebasan secepat kilatnya membuat Jack O'Lantern itu akhirnya terlepas dari atas kepala. Namun ternyata—

 _BRUK!_

Tubuh anggota Shinsengumi itu ambruk di jalan dengan kondisi tanpa kepala. Ternyata, _Jack O'Lantern_ yang dipakainya itu sebagai pengganti kepalanya... yang memang sudah tak ada.

Wajah Gintoki seketika pucat pasi. Kondisi mabuknya mendadak hilang diganti oleh kesadaran penuh.

Tawa misterius tiba-tiba terdengar. _Jack O'Lantern_ yang tergeletak di jalan berputar sendiri, menatap Gintoki dengan matanya yang merah menyala dan bibir menyeringai mengeluarkan darah.

"GYAAAAA...!"

Tanpa buang waktu, Gintoki berbalik dan berlari secepatnya dari tempat itu. Berdoa dalam hati agar ia tak diikuti. Jangan melihat ke belakang, jangan melihat ke belakang, jangan melihat ke belakang, bibirnya terus merapal tanpa jeda. Hingga di persimpangan jalan saat berpapasan dengan seseorang, Gintoki langsung melompat dan memeluknya dengan erat tanpa berpikir dua kali.

" _Tatsukete kudasai*_!"

"Oi, _Teme_!"

Seketika Gintoki mematung, saat mendengar suara berat menyebalkan yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Kedua lengannya yang memeluk leher mengendur. Dengan jarak yang hanya terpaut sejengkal jari, Gintoki bisa melihat wajah jengkel Hijikata Toushirou dengan bibir yang terselip rokok.

Gintoki mengerjap. "Ah, Oogushi- _kun_?"

"Siapa itu Oogushi- _kun_?!" Telapak tangan Hijikata langsung menjauhkan wajah Gintoki. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, hah?"

"Aku berniat pulang ke rumah, kemudian tadi—" kalimat Gintoki urung tuntas, begitu kembali teringat kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hijikata yang pada dasarnya tidak mau berurusan dengan Gintoki—yang sudah dilabelnya sebagai 'Pembuat Masalah' itu—langsung berjalan pergi dengan cuek tanpa mendengar kelanjutan. Patrolinya malam ini baru saja selesai, dan ia berniat kembali ke markas untuk beristirahat.

" _Chottomatte*_!" Panik, sekaligus takut jikalau labu menyeramkan tadi akan mengikutinya, Gintoki buru-buru mengekori Hijikata. "Bisakah aku meminta bantuan? Antarkan aku sampai ke rumah."

"Hah?" Hijikata mendelik, "Kau pikir aku ini pengawalmu? Pulang saja sana sendiri!"

" _Onegai*_?" Kedua tangan Gintoki langsung mengatup di depan dada. Tatapan matanya yang biasanya seperti ikan mati bahkan sengaja dibuat memelas agar wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Tidak." Penolakan tegas tanpa ada basa-basi.

Urat pertigaan muncul di pipi Gintoki dan berkedut-kedut. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Polisi macam apa kau? Ada warga sipil yang meminta bantuan tapi ditolak!"

"Asal kau tahu saja! Kami polisi khusus Shinsengumi bukanlah orang konyol yang melakukan segala pekerjaan sepertimu, _Yorozuya_!"

"Berani sekali kau menghina pekerjaanku, dasar maling pajak!"

"Pekerjaan anehmu memang layak untuk dihina!"

"Dasar anjing _Bakufu*_ busuk!"

"Dasar keriting bodoh!"

Adu verbal yang setengah tarik urat itu terus berlangsung, hingga keduanya sampai di depan markas Shinsengumi. Gintoki baru tersadar kalau jaraknya ke rumah malah semakin jauh. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari dahi. Membayangkan labu menyeramkan itu bertemu dengannya lagi di jalanan pulang, apalagi sudah hampir tengah malam begini, Gintoki tak ada pilihan lain.

" _Ano_ —Hijikata- _kun_ , lupakan saja permintaanku tadi. Bolehkah aku menginap di markas kalian?" Nada suaranya berubah manis, karena memang ada maunya.

Satu alis Hijikata terangkat sarkatis, "Aku masih belum lupa kalau tadi kau menyebut kami ini maling pajak dan anjing _B_ _akufu_ busuk. Jadi, pergilah!"

Gintoki membatu. Gawat. Apa dia berlutut saja agar bisa diizinkan menginap?

"Oh, _Danna*_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria bersurai perak itu nyaris menangis bahagia melihat Okita Sougo yang berjalan menuju markas. "Okita- _kun_ ~!" Pupil _crimson_ berbinar-binar melihat sosok penyelamatnya. "Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Tolong antarkan aku sampai ke rumah."

Kedua alis Okita sontak terangkat. "Kenapa _Danna_ tidak menginap saja di markas kami? Aku lelah karena sejak sore tadi berpatroli."

Hijikata mendengus. Padahal jelas-jelas kerjaan kapten divisi satu itu hanya tidur, saat ia tak sengaja menemukannya terlentang di kursi taman.

" _Sou ka*_...," Gintoki lagi-lagi tak ada pilihan, "baiklah, kalau begitu aku menginap dan pulang besok pagi."

"Ayo masuk, _Danna_. Jangan sungkan," ajak Okita sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

Gintoki mengangguk, setelah sebelumnya ia memeletkan lidah ke arah Hijikata untuk mengejek.

Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu melotot dan baru melangkah masuk, setelah duo sadis itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Apa? _Danna_ melihat salah satu anggota Shinsengumi memakai _Jack O'Lantern_ di atas kepalanya?"

Gintoki mengangguk-angguk. Terpaksa ia menceritakan kejadian di jalan tadi pada kapten muda di depannya sebagai alasan kenapa ia takut pulang ke rumah sendiri, dan lebih memilih menginap.

Kekehan geli meluncur dari bibir Okita. "Sebenarnya, _Danna,_ beberapa hari terakhir ini di markas kami juga mengalami bencana. Satu per satu anggota dari divisi tiga tewas terbunuh dengan kepala yang hilang dari tempat kejadian perkara." Tumpukkan foto di atas meja kerjanya diambil untuk ditunjukkan pada pria bersurai perak yang duduk bersila di sampingnya. "Lihat, _Danna._ Ini foto-foto mereka yang sudah tewas. Anehnya, di samping mayat mereka selalu ada _Jack O'Lantern._ Kami masih menyelidiki siapa pembunuhnya."

Wajah Gintoki memucat. Rasa mualnya mendadak naik ke pangkal tenggorokan. Buru-buru ia berlari ke luar kamar Okita dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Penyebab ia muntah sebagian karena melihat foto-foto berdarah itu, dan sebagian besarnya karena _sake_ yang ditelannya tadi di rumah Otae.

" _Danna_ , _daijoubu desuka*_?" tanya Okita, sembari mengurut punggung pria bersurai perak itu.

Gintoki menggeleng, wajahnya masih sedikit pucat. "Boleh aku minta air putih?" Tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah muntah.

" _Matte_ , akan kuambil di dapur."

Sepeninggal kapten divisi satu itu, Gintoki menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding terdekat. Kedua matanya terpejam. Keheningan yang mendominasi membuat kedua telinganya bisa mendengar langkah kaki berat yang berjalan mendekat. Mungkin itu Okita, pikirnya sambil membuka mata. Tetapi ternyata, dari pintu geser yang terbuka sedikit, sosok misterius bermata merah yang berdiri di luar tampak mengintip.

Sesaat jantung Gintoki nyaris berhenti. Nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak gemetar ketakutan. Itu jelas bukan Okita. Otaknya memperingatkan agar segera lari.

"GYAAAAA...!" Keluar dari pintu geser lewat arah yang lain, Gintoki langsung berlari terbirit-birit sambil menjerit ketakutan. Tak ada seorang pun di koridor yang dilewatinya, karena memang semua anggota Shinsengumi sudah terlelap.

Tanpa sadar kedua kaki Gintoki berlari menuju kamar Hijikata. Pintu geser dibuka tanpa izin dari si pemilik kamar. Melihat wakil komandan itu sudah tidur di bawah selimut tebal, Gintoki menerjang tiba-tiba.

"HIJIKATA- _KUN_!"

Mimpi indah Hijikata yang sedang berenang di lautan mayones mendadak lenyap saat ia terjaga. Melihat Gintoki yang duduk di atas perutnya, wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu langsung menarik kerah depannya dan melemparnya ke samping.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme_?! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sudah tidur?" Urat-urat bermunculan di matanya yang melotot tajam.

"Hijikata- _kun_..." Gintoki merangkak mendekat seperti kucing yang tak ingin dibuang oleh majikannya. "Kumohon biarkan aku tidur di sampingmu."

"Jangan harap! Tidur sana di kamar Sougo!"

" _Hidoi*_! Aku tidak mau tidur di kamarnya setelah melihat sosok menyeramkan!"

"Itu pasti hanya imajinasimu, karena kau mabuk!"

"Aku sudah tidak mabuk!"

Hijikata tak peduli, dan kembali menarik selimutnya untuk tidur. Tanpa diduga, Gintoki menyusup ke dalam selimut. Alhasil, keduanya jadi saling adu gulat.

" _Teme_ , mau sampai kapan kau mengganggu tidurku?!"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Cukup biarkan aku tidur di sebelahmu!"

Siulan panjang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu. Hijikata dan Gintoki menoleh bersamaan. Ternyata yang bersiul itu Okita. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia berdiri di situ?

" _Danna_ , Hijikata- _san_ , jangan buat mata suciku jadi ternodai dengan adegan homo kalian."

Posisi kedua pria itu memang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. Di mana Hijikata terlihat menindih Gintoki dengan kedua tangan di samping kepala. Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu kembali menoleh ke arah pria bersurai perak yang ada di bawahnya. Keduanya saling pandang.

Satu, dua, ti—

 _BUK!_

Pipi kiri Gintoki ditonjok tiba-tiba, hingga pria itu terguling-guling menjauh dari atas _futon*_.

" _Domestic_ _violence_!" Gintoki meraung sambil memegang bekas pukulan di pipinya.

Hijikata mendengus, tangannya yang masih terkepal teracung ke arah si korban pemukulan. "Apa kau mau kuberi bonus lagi, hah?"

Dengan lebay, Gintoki menopang satu tangannya di dinding terdekat sambil menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan—yang entah didapatnya dari mana. "Aku tuh tidak bisa diginiin~"

Okita sontak membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan, mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat opera sabun murahan yang sedang diperankan oleh Gintoki dan Hijikata.

"Oi, _Teme_..." urat pertigaan di pipi Hijikata berkedut-kedut, waktu tidurnya jadi terbuang sia-sia karena si keriting perak itu. "Cepat pergi dari kamarku, sebelum tulang-tulangmu kupatahkan dan kuberikan pada anjing liar di luar sana."

Melihat keterdiaman Gintoki, terpaksa Hijikata memilih alternatif lain. Kerah belakang baju pria bersurai perak itu ditarik, kemudian diseretnya keluar dari kamar. Kedua telinganya sengaja ditulikan saat Gintoki kembali memohon-mohon agar bisa tidur bersama. Setelah melemparnya keluar, pintu geser kembali ditutup dari dalam dengan kasar.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sepanjang malam, Gintoki tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena terpaksa tidur di kamar Okita. Kedua matanya terus mengawasi pintu geser yang terhubung dengan koridor luar, takut jika ia tertidur, makhluk menyeramkan itu tiba-tiba sudah di sampingnya. Hingga menjelang pagi, saat Okita akhirnya terbangun, Gintoki baru bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Biarkan aku tidur beberapa jam, karena semalam aku mengalami insomnia," kata Gintoki setengah bohong, sebelum ia terlelap.

Okita akhirnya membiarkan Gintoki tidur di kamarnya dan mulai melakukan rutinitas paginya. Setelah membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, pakaian tidurnya diganti dengan seragam kerja. Dengan mulut menguap, kedua kakinya melangkah ke ruang pertemuan untuk rapat pagi.

Kondou, selaku komandan Shinsengumi tak kelihatan batang hidungnya di rapat pagi. Sejak dua hari yang lalu dia memang sedang pergi ke kampung halaman, katanya untuk mengurus sesuatu. Makanya Hijikata yang mendapat wewenang penuh untuk mengontrol anggota-anggota Shinsengumi.

Satu per satu kapten dari setiap divisi berdatangan ke ruang pertemuan. Hijikata sudah ada di ruangan itu paling pertama dan terlihat sedang sibuk membaca beberapa laporan dari Yamazaki.

" _Ohayou*_ ," sapa Okita saat melewati pintu dan langsung menuju meja dan tempat duduknya. "Harada- _san_ , apa flumu masih belum sembuh?" tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Kapten dari divisi sepuluh yang berkepala botak itu mengangguk tanpa suara. Masker yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya memang belum dilepaskan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak lama kemudian, Shimaru Saito yang datang paling terakhir dan langsung menuju tempatnya.

Sepasang mata Okita menatap pria yang memiliki rambut afro berwarna oranye. Ada yang berbeda dengan kapten divisi tiga itu. Tapi sebelum bibir Okita terbuka untuk berkata, suara berat Hijikata terdengar memulai rapat.

 **.**

 **. .**

Rapat pagi itu akhirnya berakhir. Satu per satu ke luar dari ruang pertemuan, hingga menyisakan Hijikata, Okita, dan Shimaru.

"Shimaru _nii-san_ ," hengkang dari tempat duduknya, Okita berjalan mendekat ke arah pria yang dekat dengannya itu. "Saat kuperhatikan, ada yang berbeda darimu..."

Hijikata menoleh. Merasa tertarik mendengar pembicaraan yang hanya satu arah itu. Entah bagaimana Okita bisa tahu isi pikiran Shimaru, padahal pria itu hanya bisa berkata 'Z'. Shimaru memang pendiam dan misterius; dia hanya terbuka saat menulis di buku hariannya. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang berhasil membuat si afro oranye itu bicara panjang-lebar, kecuali Okita yang bisa mengerti; mungkin mereka bicara lewat telepati.

" _Oya_ , jadi Shimaru _nii-san_ tidak menyadarinya?" Tuh, kan. Okita hanya bicara tanpa ada balasan dari si afro. "Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu." Kapten muda itu membungkuk dan berkata, "Poni Shimaru nii-san sudah panjang, kenapa tidak digunting? Apa mau kutemani ke salon?"

 _Gubrak!_

Hijikata jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu dalam imajinatif. Apa-apaan itu?! Ternyata pembicaraan mereka tidak penting. Seperti gadis-gadis yang gemar bergosip.

Shimaru tiba-tiba berdiri. Pria dengan masker yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya itu menatap Okita. Dari isyarat matanya kelihatannya ia memang butuh bantuan kapten divisi satu itu untuk menemaninya ke salon. Padahal lebih cepat kalau digunting sendiri. Tapi karena sudah lama hidup di kota, Shimaru juga ingin pergi ke salon untuk menata rambutnya seperti lelaki lain. Okita sebenarnya gemas dan ingin menyarankan pria afro itu agar mengunting rambutnya jadi model _mohawk_.

"Oi, _matte_ , Sougo," cegat Hijikata, sebelum kedua pria itu meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. "Di mana laporanmu? Cepat kumpulkan sekarang."

"Ah, ada di dalam kamarku..." Okita berkata sambil berlalu, "Ambil saja sendiri." Suara meremehkannya sengaja memancing emosi Hijikata yang memang bertemperamen pendek.

" _Matte_ , _kora_!"

Namun Okita tak mengacuhkan dan pergi bersama Shimaru. Hijikata mengeram tertahan. Terpaksa, ia bangkit berdiri dan menuju kamar Okita. Begitu melewati pertigaan koridor, Hijikata dikejutkan oleh sesosok mayat yang tergeletak di dinding. Lagi-lagi, mayat salah satu anggota Shinsengumi yang tanpa kepala. Dari darah segar yang masih terlihat di sekitar mayat, sepertinya belum lama dia dibunuh.

Kedua mata Hijikata menajam saat ia menangkap jejak kaki berdarah di koridor, yang ternyata mengarah pada kamar Okita. Begitu pintu geser dibuka, wajah Hijikata seketika mengeras. Pupil _navy_ -nya mengecil. Pedang kayu yang bersimbah darah itu adalah alat bukti yang kuat.

"Jadi, kau pelaku pembunuhan di markas kami, _Yorozuya_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Glosarium** (hanya untuk kata-kata Bahasa Jepang di fanfiksi ini):

Amanto: Alien yang datang ke bumi (di cerita Gintama)

Otanjoubi omedetou: Selamat ulang tahun

Arigatou: Terima kasih

Mochi: kue Jepang yang terbuat dari beras ketan, ditumbuk sehingga lembut dan lengket, kemudian dibentuk menjadi bulat

Tatsukete kudasai: Selamatkan aku

Chottomatte: Tunggu sebentar

Onegai: Kumohon

Bakufu: pemerintahan boneka Amanto

Danna: Tuan; Pemilik toko/usaha

Sou ka: Begitu ya

Daijoubu desuka: Apa kau baik-baik saja

Hidoi: Kejam/Jahat

Futon: jenis perangkat tidur tradisional Jepang yang digelar di atas tatami. Satu set futon terdiri dari shikibuton sebagai alas tidur dan kakebuton yang lebih lunak sebagai selimut.

Ohayou: Selamat pagi

(Btw, saya juga sudah menambahkan glosarium di chapter 1, ya. ^^)

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di chapter 1:

 **yukitsune89; Hijikata Rinki; ginraku; Kazeshi Rei-chan; dona. tan. 144; Akasuna Yuri Chan; Miss Royal.**

 _Reviewer_ yg _login_ sudah saya balas via PM. ^^

* * *

Untuk yg mengharapkan momen OkiKagu, maaf karena chapter ini belum ada. Nanti di chapter depan, ya. ^^

HijiGin juga sengaja saya buat sebatas _Light BL._

Saya gagal membuat horor dan malah jatuh ke humor, kayaknya.

Untuk karakteristik, saya berusaha agar para karakter yg saya gunakan di fanfiksi ini tidak terlalu OOC dan masih _in chara_ seperti di cerita aslinya.

 _Last_...

Saya mau tanya bagi _author_ mau pun _reader_ yang sudah lama berada di fandom Gintama ini. Apakah di fandom ini ada semacam perayaan untuk 'HijiGin day / All*Gin day' khusus untuk Indonesia? Kalau ada, tolong _sharing_ infonya di PM, ya. Terima kasih.

Oke. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 _._ :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Update, 14 November 2016:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di _chapter_ 1\. **3,8k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _. I don't own the cover image._

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou/Sakata Gintoki), **OkiKagu** (Okita Sougo/Kagura).

Tambahan peringatan: _Light Boys Love; Violences; Plot Twist; Death Chara_ (hanya untuk OC/figuran). Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 _Somehow, enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Gintoki, apa kau percaya hantu itu ada?"

Gintoki berhenti mengunyah. Pupil _crimson_ -nya menatap Katsura Kotarou yang duduk persis di depannya. Bocah laki-laki ber- _ponytail_ itu balas menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat, menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak. Aku tidak percaya." Gintoki kembali mengunyah sarapannya.

"Tapi kudengar dari Takasugi," Katsura mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara. "Ada sebuah kuil yang berhantu, tak jauh dari _Shouka Sonjuku*_ ini. Katanya, hantu itu berwujud _miko*._ Setiap orang yang datang ke kuil itu mendadak hilang tanpa jejak."

Topik horor yang dibicarakan Katsura jelas saja membuat Gintoki mendadak kehilangan nafsu makan. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal sesuatu ke dalam mulut bocah yang juga yatim piatu sama sepertinya itu, agar berhenti berkicau.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti berbicara, Zura?" Ekspresi jengkel kentara jelas di wajah Gintoki. "Ganti topik pembicaraanmu itu." Nada suaranya terdengar menekan.

Kekehan meremehkan tiba-tiba terdengar. Sumbernya bukan dari Katsura. Melainkan dari Takasugi Shinsuke yang berjalan mendekat ke arah meja mereka. Urat pertigaan kecil langsung muncul di pipi Gintoki. Kedua matanya setengah terpejam malas melihat si musuh bebuyutan.

"Kau pasti takut, kan?" Nada suara Takasugi terdengar mengejek dengan sengaja.

"Aku tidak takut!" bantah Gintoki seketika.

Satu alis Takasugi terangkat sarkatis, " _Oya_? Bagaimana kalau malam nanti kita pergi ke kuil itu?" tantangnya.

Gintoki mendengus, "Oke!"

Saat menjelang malam, Gintoki, Takasugi, dan Katsura menyelinap ke luar dari _Shouka Sonjuku_ tanpa sepengetahuan guru mereka, Yoshida Shouyou. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara ketiga bocah yang seumuran itu.

Bulan purnama menggantung di langit malam yang tanpa bintang. Seharusnya ketiga bocah laki-laki belasan tahun itu tidak keluyuran ke mana-mana di malam hari, agar kejadian buruk tidak menimpa mereka. Kuil yang dituju terletak di atas puncak bukit. Untuk mencapainya, ada tangga panjang yang menuju ke kuil. Ketika ketiga bocah itu sampai di anak tangga terakhir, kondisi kuil yang sudah jarang terurus itu langsung menjadi pemandangan utama. Daun-daun kering mendominasi seluruh halaman kuil.

"Apanya yang kuil berhantu?" Gintoki mencibir sambil melanjutkan, "Kuil ini hanya sudah lama terbengkalai."

Takasugi dan Katsura kompak menatap bocah bersurai perak itu.

"Bagaimana kalau satu per satu dari kita menggelilingi kuil itu?" Sudut bibir Takasugi terangkat sedikit melihat Gintoki yang tersentak dengan mata membulat. "Garis _finish_ -nya di tempat kita berdiri sekarang ini."

"Setuju." Hanya suara Katsura yang terdengar menyetujui ide Takasugi itu. Gintoki terdiam.

" _Nande*_?" Bocah bersurai ungu gelap itu mendekati Gintoki dengan dua alis terangkat. "Kau takut ya, Gintoki?"

Ugh! Gigi Gintoki mengeletuk dibalik bibirnya yang mengatup rapat. Ia paling benci mengakui kekalahan di hadapan Takasugi. "Siapa yang takut!"

Dan, _janken*_ menjadi penentu. Gintoki merutuk dalam hati saat ia mendapat giliran pertama. Katsura melambaikan satu tangan sambil menyerukan semangat; jelas tidak membantu. Sementara Takasugi hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan bibir tersenyum penuh makna tersembunyi.

Tak ada alat penerangan apa pun yang dibawa Gintoki. Hanya cahaya bulan yang untungnya menyinari area luar kuil itu. Ekor mata Gintoki melirik kuil di sampingnya tanpa berhenti melangkah. Kayu-kayu yang sudah lapuk tampak jelas di dinding dan pilar penopang. Angin malam yang berhembus dingin semakin menambah kesan angker. Gintoki mempercepat langkah, tetapi berhenti saat mendengar bunyi semak-semak setinggi pinggang orang dewasa yang bergerak-gerak.

"Pa-Pasti itu hanya kucing..." Gintoki berkata untuk dirinya sendiri. Keringat dingin bermunculan di wajahnya. Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Area kuil itu lumayan besar untuk dikelilingi. Gintoki terus meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak percaya kalau hantu itu memang tak ada. Tetapi, saat langkahnya hampir mencapai bagian belakang kuil, sosok wanita berpakaian tradisional _miko_ membuat Gintoki sontak berhenti. Wajahnya seketika berubah pucat. Hantu berwujud _miko_ yang dibicarakan Katsura tadi pagi memang benar ada!

Wanita itu menoleh dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini, bocah?"

Eh? Gintoki terkejut. Biasanya, hantu akan langsung menakuti siapa saja, kan? Tapi kenapa yang satu ini— " _Ano,_ _Onee-san*_ sendiri, kenapa malam-malam ada di sini?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah lama menjaga kuil ini..." Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menjawab dengan mata kosong menatap langit. Kemudian dia melanjutkan tanpa menoleh, "Pulanglah. Jangan berkeliaran malam-malam dengan dua temanmu yang sedang menunggu di depan kuil."

Gintoki mengangguk, sebelum berbalik. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya saat berjalan. Dari mana wanita itu tahu kalau ia datang bersama Katsura dan Takasugi? Apa mungkin wanita itu bisa mendengar suara mereka saat sampai di depan kuil tadi?

"Oi, kalian berdua!" seru Gintoki saat melihat kedua temannya itu sedang berdiri memunggunginya. "Di belakang kuil tadi aku bertemu seorang—" kalimatnya urung tuntas, ketika Katsura dan Takasugi kompak berbalik. Gintoki seketika membelalak dengan nafas tercekat. Wajah kedua temannya datar seperti hantu tanpa wajah.

 _BRUK!_

Tanpa sempat menjerit ketakutan, Gintoki sudah ambruk di tanah. Pingsan.

Kekehan geli sontak meluncur dari bibir Takasugi, saat ia melepas topeng yang dipakainya. Ternyata ia dan Katsura sengaja memakai topeng datar untuk menakuti bocah bersurai perak itu.

"Takasugi, apa kita tidak terlalu keterlaluan pada Gintoki?" Katsura ikut melepas topengnya dan menatap Gintoki dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Tenang saja, Zura." Takasugi membungkuk, mengangkat Gintoki, dan menopang sebelah lengan bocah perak itu di bahunya. "Dengan begini aku bisa mengejeknya, karena pingsan saat kita ke kuil ini."

Katsura menggeleng. Sebelah lengan Gintoki juga ikut ditopangnya di atas bahunya untuk membantu Takasugi. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi tadi sepertinya aku dengar Gintoki bilang kalau dia bertemu seseorang di belakang kuil."

Takasugi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sudah kubilang padamu kan, kalau cerita itu hanya karanganku. Tak ada hantu berwujud _miko_ di kuil ini."

Keduanya tak tahu, Gintoki sebenarnya sudah bertemu hantu asli. Namun yang membuat bocah bersurai perak itu menjadi takut pada hantu bukanlah hantu asli yang sudah ditemuinya, melainkan karena ulah kedua temannya sendiri.

Dari kejadian itulah, Gintoki malah semakin takut dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut hantu dan sejenisnya, meski usianya bertambah semakin tua. Isi pikirannya sudah trauma dengan kenyataan kalau hantu itu memang ada. Di sekitar kita. Mengawasi kita.

"Oi, bangun!"

Suara berat yang familiar itu menarik Gintoki dari alam bawah sadar. Kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat dipaksa terbuka. Di samping _futon_ yang ditidurinya, sosok Hijikata yang berdiri dengan wajah sangar membuat Gintoki mengerjap.

"Ah, ada iblis berponi V..." gumamnya begitu kesadarannya sudah terkumpul.

Sebelah kaki Hijikata langsung terangkat di udara, berniat menginjak wajah Gintoki karena berani menyebutnya 'Iblis berponi V'. Tetapi refleks Gintoki untuk berguling menghindar lebih cepat, sebelum telapak kaki wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu mencium wajahnya.

"Oi, _nani*_?" Gintoki mendengus, "Apa _domestic violence_ yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin masih belum cukup membuat kau puas?"

"Dasar pembunuh," Hijikata mendesis dengan mata nyalang. "Jangan harap kau bisa bebas dari segala hukuman kali ini!"

"Huh?" Kepala Gintoki setengah miring dengan alis yang mengerut bingung. "Siapa yang pembunuh? Aku? Jangan menuduh sembarangan, ya!"

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan kenapa _bokuto*_ yang ada di tanganmu itu berlumuran darah."

" _Are_?" Pupil _crimson_ menoleh ke bawah. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang kayunya yang memang dikotori oleh darah segar. " _Na-nani kore*_?" Gintoki membelalak. Terhenyak. Ternganga.

Tanpa terduga, borgol tiba-tiba melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri Gintoki. Pria bersurai perak itu terkejut menatap borgol di tangannya, sebelum menatap Hijikata. "Oi, _matte,_ Hijikata- _kun_. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa _bokuto_ -ku bisa berdarah-darah seperti ini!" Buru-buru Gintoki membela diri, hingga ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Mungkin saja _bokuto_ -ku ini sedang mendapat tamu bulanan seperti wanita," sambungnya, jelas tidak masuk akal.

" _Teme_ , sejak kapan pedang kayu bisa mendapat siklus bulanan seperti wanita?!" Hijikata menarik kasar sebelah borgol yang sengaja tidak dipasangnya di pergelangan tangan kanan Gintoki. "Jangan membuat alasan yang tak masuk akal!"

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi!" Gintoki masih belum menyerah, "Mungkin saja ada yang memerkosa _bokuto_ -ku yang perawan saat aku terlelap tadi!"

Hijikata mengeram, "Sudah kubilang... JANGAN MEMBUAT ALASAN YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, _BAKAYAROU*_!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Okita menelusuri jalanan _Kabuki-chou_ yang terlihat ramai seperti hari biasa. Setelah tadi menemani Shimaru ke salon, keduanya akhirnya berpisah arah; Shimaru kembali ke markas untuk menulis laporannya, sementara Okita memutuskan untuk berpatroli.

"Ah, Okita- _san_. _Ohayou_ _gozaimasu!_ " sapa Shinpachi dengan ramah saat mereka berpapasan di perempatan jalan.

Kapten divisi satu itu membalas dengan datar. Kedua matanya beralih dari remaja laki-laki berkacamata ke arah gadis bercepol dua yang sedang menunggangi Sadaharu; anjing berbulu putih dengan ukuran tak biasa yang sudah lama jadi peliharaan.

"Heh!" Kagura meludah ke samping dengan wajah yang jelas mengajak berkelahi. Okita memang sudah lama jadi musuh bebuyutannya; di mana pun mereka bertemu, pasti akan berakhir dengan adu fisik.

" _Maa, maa*_." Shinpachi yang bisa mengendus atmosfer tegang di sekitar mereka langsung buru-buru jadi pihak yang menenangkan. "Kagura- _chan_ , tolong jangan membuat masalah dengan Okita- _san_ , karena dia itu polisi."

"Dengarkan si _megane_ itu," Okita mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh. "Kalau kau mencari masalah denganku, dengan senang hati akan kulayani dan kugiring ke dalam penjara."

"Dasar polisi busuk!" Jari tengah Kagura langsung teracung.

Shinpachi menepuk dahi. Mungkin lebih baik ia tinggalkan saja kedua orang yang menyandang gelar sadis itu, daripada nanti dirinya yang jadi korban dan masuk rumah sakit.

Untunglah, saat pertikaian berdarah itu hampir terjadi, dering ponsel Okita menghentikan semuanya. Sebelah tangan Okita merogoh saku depan celananya. Nama Hijikata muncul di layar, saat ponsel lipatnya dibuka.

"Ada apa, Hijikata _konoyaro_? Kau benar-benar mengganggu." Tanpa berkata halo, Okita memang sengaja ingin membuat si penelepon naik darah mendengar suaranya yang tidak ada hormatnya sama sekali.

/"Oi, _Teme_. Apa kau mau kubunuh?"/ geram Hijikata di seberang telepon. /"Cepat kembali ke markas! Sekarang juga!"/

"Untuk apa aku kembali ke markas, sekarang aku sedang berpatroli—"

/"Aku sudah menangkap pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang sudah membunuh anggota-anggota di markas kita,"/ potong Hijikata, sebelum Okita menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pupil merah tua membulat mendengar informasi. "Siapa pelakunya? Apa dia salah satu dari daftar buronan kita?"

/" _Yorozuya_ , Sakata Gintoki,"/ Okita kembali membulat mendengar nama si pembunuh yang disebutkan wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu. /"Cepat kembali ke markas."/

" _Ha'i*_."

Pembicaraan via telepon itu akhirnya berakhir. Okita kembali memasukkan ponsel lipatnya ke dalam saku celana.

" _Oya_ , sekedar informasi saja untuk kalian berdua," kata Okita sambil menatap Shinpachi dan Kagura. " _Danna_ , bos kalian sekarang berada di markas Shinsengumi. Sepertinya _danna_ sudah tak bisa kembali ke rumah kalian dan bekerja seperti biasa. Karena—" sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, Okita berbalik, berjalan pergi sambil melanjutkan, "—dia sudah ditangkap karena membunuh anggota kami."

Terperangah. Shinpachi dan Kagura sontak membelalak lebar.

"Gin- _san_ /Gin- _chan_ membunuh anggota Shinsengumi?!" seru keduanya kompak.

 **.**

 **. .**

Yamazaki dan beberapa anggota Shinsengumi berdiri di luar ruang interogasi dengan wajah tegang. Begitu mendapat kabar dari Hijikata, berbondong-bondong mereka datang untuk melihat siapa pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang sudah membunuh anggota-anggota dari divisi tiga. Betapa terkejutnya Yamazaki saat melihat wajah Gintoki yang duduk di dalam ruangan. Dari informasi yang didapatnya, pria bersurai perak itu dulunya samurai pejuang yang dikenal dengan julukan _Shiroyasha*_ ; tetapi anehnya namanya tidak tercatat dalam sejarah seperti ketiga rekan seperjuangannya.

"Bukan aku pelakunya!" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Gintoki membantah tuduhan atas kejahatan yang tidak dilakukannya. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku, Hijikata- _kun_?!"

Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu menatap Gintoki dengan rahang mengatup keras. Meski tak melihat secara langsung adegan pembunuhan yang terjadi, tapi alat bukti yang digunakan pria bersurai perak itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tak percaya dengan segala penyangkalan.

"Pasti pelaku yang sebenarnya memakai _bokuto_ -ku dan membuatnya agar aku yang dituduh melakukannya! Tolong percayalah!"

 _BRAK!_

Hijikata tiba-tiba menggebrak meja di hadapan Gintoki, satu-satunya benda yang memisahkan jarak mereka. "Siapa lagi yang bisa menggunakan _bokuto_ itu selain dirimu, huh? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan kemampuan berpedangmu? Bahkan hanya dengan memakai _bokuto_ itu saja, kau bisa menghancurkan benda atau membunuh siapa saja yang kau mau!"

Gigi Gintoki menggeletuk dengan mata berkilat tajam. "Asal kau tahu saja! Aku tidak akan membunuh seseorang tanpa alasan!"

Keduanya saling pandang. Tak berkedip. Seolah ada listrik imajinatif yang beradu dari sepasang mata keduanya.

"Gin- _san_!"

"Gin- _chan_!"

Pintu ruang interogasi tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura yang menghambur masuk sambil memanggil nama pria bersurai perak itu.

"Shinpachi! Kagura!" Gintoki terkejut. Tak menyangka kedua remaja yang bekerja dengannya itu akan datang.

"Gin- _san_ , kami sudah mendengarnya dari Okita- _san_..." Shinpachi berkata dengan suara nyaris berbisik, "Benarkah kau sudah membunuh anggota Shinsengumi?"

"Gin- _chan_ , benarkah itu- _aru_?" Kagura ikut menimpali dengan nada ragu.

"Percayalah, bukan aku pelakunya," jawab Gintoki dengan helaan nafas berat. "Sepertinya ada yang ingin menjebakku."

Suasana mendadak hening.

Hijikata akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Sougo, keluarkan kedua bocah itu. Mereka hanya mengganggu interogasi."

" _Roger_." Okita yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Shinpachi dan Kagura. "Kalian mau keluar sendiri atau kupaksa?" Kedua alisnya terangkat.

Kagura tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Gintoki. Kedua lengannya memeluk kepala pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarganya sendiri itu. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Gin- _chan_! Aku percaya bukan Gin- _chan_ yang melakukan pembunuhan itu- _aru_!"

"Kagura..." Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak terborgol di belakang punggung, Gintoki pasti akan membalas pelukan gadis bercepol dua itu. Terharu, karena masih ada yang percaya dengannya.

"Gin- _chan_ , kalau kau di penjara nanti, siapa yang akan memberi makan aku dan Sadaharu? Apa kami harus hidup terlunta-lunta di jalan saat kau di penjara- _aru_?" Gadis bercepol dua itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Siapa yang akan memberikan aku uang untuk membeli jatah _sukonbu*_? Siapa yang akan membersihkan lemari tidurku? Siapa yang akan membersihkan eek Sadaharu? Siapa yang akan—"

" _YAMETE_!" Gintoki sudah ilfiel mendengar perkataan Kagura yang semakin ngawur itu. "Jadi, hanya itu yang kau pikirkan, _kusogaki*_?!"

"Gin- _san_ , siapa yang akan membayar gaji kami?" Shinpachi yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

Gintoki melotot. "Kalian berdua sama saja! Lebih baik aku di dalam penjara daripada mengurus kalian!"

"Oke. Sudah cukup drama keluarga murahan kalian." Okita menarik sebelah tangan Kagura dengan paksa menuju pintu. "Biarkan kami menginterogasi kejahatan yang sudah dilakukan Bos kalian dengan tenang."

"Oi, lepaskan tanganmu dariku- _aru_!" bentak Kagura sambil meronta-ronta.

Melihat gelagat gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu akan menggigit lengannya, Okita langsung bertindak cepat dengan menjegal kedua tangan Kagura di belakang punggung. Sementara tangannya yang lain menahan belakang leher gadis itu. Dengan cara yang terbilang kasar itu, Okita berhasil mendorong Kagura keluar dari ruang interogasi, tanpa memedulikan protes dan makian yang berhamburan dari bibir si gadis bercepol dua.

"Kau juga keluar, _megane_." Okita melirik sekilas ke arah Shinpachi yang masih bergeming. Remaja berkacamata itu langsung keluar dengan patuh tanpa suara.

Setelah mengeluarkan dua remaja itu, Okita mengunci pintu dari dalam. Didekatinya Hijikata, dan berdiri di sebelah pria itu. Tatapannya terarah lurus pada Gintoki.

" _Danna_ , aku tak menyangka kalau kau pelaku pembunuhan berantai di markas kami. Jadi, bisa kami tahu kenapa kau melakukan pembunuhan keji seperti itu? Apa ada yang menyuruh dan membayarmu sebagai imbalan? Atau semua itu memang dari dirimu sendiri yang haus darah?" Pertanyaan beruntun itu meluncur dari bibir Okita dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu. Karena makhluk berponi V alay di sebelahmu itu sudah menanyakannya tadi, sebelum kau datang. Jawabanku tetap sama, bukan aku pelakunya." Dari raut wajahnya yang serius, Okita sebenarnya ragu kalau pria bersurai perak itu pelakunya.

Dengan tatapan tajam, Hijikata berjalan mendekati Gintoki. Tanpa diduga, sebelah tangannya menjambak rambut bagian belakang Gintoki dan membanting wajah pria itu di atas meja. "Siapa yang kau bilang 'makhluk berponi V alay', _Teme_?" Dengan ekor matanya, Gintoki balas menatap dengan tajam. Tatapan pemberontakan yang tak akan mudah ditaklukkan. Hijikata mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Kita lihat saja, apa kau masih bisa memasang tatapan seperti itu setelah kusiksa." Asap putih berhembus dari bibirnya yang menyeringai kejam. "Yamazaki, aku tahu kau sedang menonton bersama yang lain di luar sana. Cepat siapkan ruang penyiksaan. Akan kubuat si maniak gula ini mengakui kejahatannya."

 **.**

 **. .**

Langit yang tadinya jingga sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Sang surya sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat dan berganti tugas dengan sang bulan. Di ruang tamu Shinsengumi, sejak tadi Shinpachi dan Kagura duduk diam dengan diawasi Okita. Yamazaki baru kembali ke markas setelah pergi menyerahkan _paperwork_ Hijikata ke gedung kepolisian Edo. Inspektur Shinsengumi itu akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Apa kalian tahu? Saat _fukuchou_ sudah mengambil alih dalam urusan penyiksaan seperti itu, biasanya kami akan segera keluar karena tak sanggup melihat apa yang dilakukannya." Wajah Yamazaki memucat saat teringat kembali dengan adegan penyiksaan Hijikata yang dulu sempat dilihatnya selama beberapa menit. Tak heran kenapa reputasi Hijikata sebagai pemimpin yang menakutkan, mendapatkan julukan 'Wakil Komandan Iblis'.

Shinpachi dan Kagura tak merespon. Kedua remaja itu sejak tadi memikirkan cara untuk membuat Gintoki terbebas dari segala tuduhan.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tak percaya kalau _danna_ pelakunya." Okita berkata tanpa menoleh dari kolam ikan di pekarangan samping. Kapten divisi satu itu tidak tertarik untuk membantu Hijikata di ruang penyiksaan. Padahal biasanya, ia gemar menyiksa dan melihat kesusahan orang lain. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yamazaki. Apa Kondou- _san_ belum kembali juga?"

Si maniak _anpan_ itu menggeleng. "Tadi aku sudah mencoba menelepon untuk memberi tahu tentang masalah ini, tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

Okita hanya ber-oh pendek. Kemudian tak ada pembicaraan lagi yang terjadi di antara keempat orang itu.

Sepasang mata Okita tiba-tiba tertarik pada lukisan di dinding. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, lukisan itu yang pernah diberitahu Kondou. Lukisan berukuran 1x1 meter, bergambar sebuah pohon besar dengan tajuk berbentuk payung yang didominasi oleh cat berwarna merah dan hitam. Tanpa menoleh dari lukisan itu, Okita berjalan mendekat. Ketiga orang di sekitarnya mengikuti gerak-geriknya tanpa suara. Langkah kaki Okita berhenti persis di depan lukisan itu. Alisnya mengerut semakin dalam melihat ada yang berbeda dengan lukisan itu.

"Yamazaki..." panggilnya tanpa menoleh. Jari telunjuknya terangkat, mengarah pada lukisan. "Bukannya di lukisan ini, ada sosok seseorang di samping pohon yang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah lentera, kan? Kenapa sudah tidak ada?"

"Eh?" Yamazaki membelalak. Ia melompat berdiri dan langsung mendekati Okita untuk melihat dengan matanya sendiri. Ternyata yang dikatakan kapten divisi satu itu memang benar. Sosok seseorang di dalam lukisan itu... sudah tak ada. "Jangan-jangan—" suaranya bergetar oleh rasa takut yang tiba-tiba muncul. "—lukisan ini terkutuk...?"

"Okita- _san_... Yamazaki- _san_..." suara Shinpachi menarik atensi kedua pria itu. Remaja berkacamata itu melanjutkan dengan suara tercekat, "Apa yang kalian maksud dia?" Jari telunjuknya yang gemetaran mengarah lurus ke luar.

Di samping sebuah pohon yang dekat dengan tembok setinggi tiga meter, sosok seseorang yang memegang sebuah lentera berdiri di balik bayang-bayang. Kedua matanya merah menyala dalam kegelapan. Seringaiannya yang lebar nyaris mencapai telinga. Alarm bahaya di dalam otak keempat orang itu dengan kompak memperingatkan: cepat lari selagi masih bisa!

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Dia benar-benar keras kepala!_ Hijikata mendecih dalam hati. Penyiksaan yang dilakukannya selama berjam-jam ternyata tak membuahkan hasil. Gintoki tetap tidak mengakui kejahatannya. Pria bersurai perak itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun meski sudah diikat terbalik dan diceburkan berkali-kali ke dalam drum berisi air. Bahkan tidak berteriak kesakitan walau sudah dipukul hingga kepala, hidung dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Tubuh setengah telanjangnya juga dihiasi dengan lebam.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Gintoki dengan nada datar.

Hijikata mengeram tertahan. Baru kali ini ia menghadapi pelaku kejahatan yang tidak takut setelah menerima semua siksaannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja," Gintoki menundukkan kepalanya saat berkata, "di masa lalu, aku sudah pernah merasakan siksaan berkali-kali di dalam penjara. Bahkan juga—" suaranya tiba-tiba mengecil, "—kekerasan pelecehan seksual."

Kepalan tangan Hijikata sontak mengendur dengan mata membulat tak percaya. "Apa kalimat terakhir yang kau katakan itu benar?"

Gintoki tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dengan lidah terjulur keluar. "Jadi kau percaya dengan yang barusan kukatakan? _Baka~_ _baka~_ "

Seketika urat-urat pertigaan muncul di pipi Hijikata. Emosinya kembali terpancing begitu sadar dirinya hanya dibohongi. " _Teme!_ Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuh—"

 _BRUK!_

Tubuh Gintoki mendadak ambruk di lantai dengan tangan yang masih terborgol. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, bibirnya berujar pelan, "Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga menerima semua siksaanmu, Hijikata- _kun_..."

Pupil _navy_ sempat tak berkedip menatap sosok yang tak bergerak itu. Dari dadanya yang terlihat masih bergerak naik turun, sepertinya dia masih bernafas. Hijikata berbalik menuju pintu. Di luar, beberapa anak buahnya masih berdiri menunggu perintah.

"Kurung dia di dalam penjara bawah tanah dan pakaikan baju tahanan." Setelah memberi perintah, Hijikata berlalu pergi dengan sebatang rokok baru yang disulutnya. Tatapannya mengarah ke langit malam. Entah ia harus memakai cara apalagi untuk membuat pria bersurai perak itu mengaku.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Jangan-jangan," Shinpachi berkata di sela-sela nafasnya yang belum berhembus teratur akibat berlari keluar dari markas Shinsengumi. "Pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang sebenarnya adalah hantu dari lukisan itu!"

"Jika memang hantu itu pelakunya, berarti kalian sudah salah menuduh Gin- _chan_!" Kagura berseru tak terima. "Gin- _chan_ harus tahu hal ini- _aru_!"

"Oi, _matte_ ," dengan cepat Okita menahan sebelah tangan Kagura yang sudah berniat kembali ke dalam markas mereka. "Apa kau berani menghadapi makhluk dari dunia lain itu? Aku tahu kau itu memang bukan gadis biasa karena berasal dari klan _Yato*._ Tapi kekuatan _superhuman_ -mu itu tidak akan berguna melawan hantu."

Gadis bercepol dua itu terdiam. Yang dikatakan kapten divisi satu itu memang sebuah fakta.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam markas, kapten divisi sepuluh berjalan keluar. Yamazaki yang lebih dulu melihat langsung memanggil, "Harada- _san_! Kebetulan sekali kau keluar. Kami baru saja tahu kalau—" perkataannya urung tuntas saat pria berkepala botak itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Seluruh matanya menghitam dengan pupil merah. Masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan mulutnya yang robek sampai telinga dengan gigi runcing.

"Di-Dia bukan Harada- _san_!" Yamazaki menjerit melengking, sebelum berbalik untuk segera berlari. "Dia mungkin sudah kerasukan!"

"GYAAAAA!" Shinpachi berlari menyusul Yamazaki sambil berteriak ketakutan.

"Cepat lari, Gadis Cina!" seru Okita, setengah panik.

"Tapi, Gin- _chan_ masih ada di dalam markas kalian- _aru_!"

Okita berdecak dan langsung menarik sebelah tangan Kagura untuk berlari bersama. Sekarang ini, lebih baik memikirkan nyawa mereka sendiri ketimbang orang-orang yang masih ada di dalam markas itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Suasana di markas Shinsengumi yang terlalu sunyi tanpa ada siapa pun yang berlalu lalang di koridor membuat Hijikata sedikit bingung. Mungkin memang mereka masih berpatroli sekaligus mencari makan malam di luar, begitu pikir Hijikata. Setelah selesai mandi, Hijikata membawa kedua kakinya menuju dapur. Semoga masih ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk mengisi perutnya, karena ia terlalu malas untuk mencari makan malam di luar.

Hanya ada _ramen_ instan yang tersisa. Dengan sebotol mayones yang dituangkan ke atas mangkuk _ramen_ itu, Hijikata melahapnya hingga habis.

Di koridor saat akan kembali ke kamarnya, Hijikata tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Mungkin lebih baik ia pergi memeriksa, apakah si _yorozuya_ itu sudah dikurung di penjara bawah tanah oleh anak-anak buahnya.

Dengan sebuah lentera kayu yang dibawanya, Hijikata menuruni anak-anak tangga ke penjara bawah tanah. Cahaya yang minim membuatnya harus melangkah hati-hati agar tidak terpeleset. Begitu sampai di anak tangga terakhir, Hijikata berhenti sejenak untuk melihat sekeliling, sebelum kembali berjalan.

Namun, begitu sampai di depan jeruji tempat Gintoki terkurung, kedua tungkai Hijikata mendadak melemas melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Sakata Gintoki duduk bersandar di dinding... tanpa kepala. Tapi yang membuat Hijikata lebih syok adalah—

 _Bruk!_

Lentera kayu yang dipegang Hijikata terjatuh di samping kakinya.

Di samping mayat Gintoki, ada sosok berjubah serba hitam dengan kepala _Jack O'Lantern._ Kepala labu menyeramkan itu berputar 180 derajat dan menyeringai lebar. Tangannya yang memegang sesuatu keluar dari balik jubah. Kepala Gintoki digelindingkan di lantai, dan berhenti persis di depan jeruji. Matanya yang masih melotot dengan mulut terbuka membuat Hijikata bisa membayangkan, pria bersurai perak itu dibunuh sebelum sempat menduga.

Hijikata baru tersadar. Ia sudah terlambat menyelamatkan Gintoki...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Glosarium** (hanya untuk kata-kata Bahasa Jepang di fanfiksi ini):

Shouka Sonjuku: sekolah tempat Gintoki, Katsura, dan Takasugi menimbah ilmu dari guru mereka Shouyou.

Miko: wanita kuil atau pendeta-wanita pendamping yang dulu pernah dipandang sebagai dukun di Jepang. Pakaian tradisional miko adalah hakama (sejenis celana panjang longgar) berwarna merah atau rok panjang berlipat, dengan haori (jaket kimono) putih, serta pita rambut putih atau merah.

Nande: kenapa

Janken: suit batu-gunting-kertas di Jepang

Onee-san: kakak perempuan

Nani/Nani kore: apa/apa ini

Bokuto: pedang kayu

Bakayarou: dasar bodoh

Maa, maa: sudah, sudah

Ha'i: ya

Shiroyasha: iblis putih; nama julukan Gintoki saat perang anti-Amanto di masa lalu

Sukonbu: _snack_ berbentuk potongan rumput laut yang diolah dengan cuka.

Kusogaki: bocah sialan

Klan Yato: salah satu klan petarung terkuat yang haus darah di Gintama

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di chapter 2:

 **Hijikata Rinki; 4869fans-nikazemaru;** **yukitsune89; kazeshi rei; FujiAoiAomineSuki; Miss Royal; Akasuna Yuri Chan.  
**

 _Reviewer_ yg _login_ sudah saya balas via PM. ^^

* * *

Oke, jadi utang saya untuk membuat momen OkiKagu sudah dibayar lunas ya di chap 3 ini. :')

Maaf, klo momen mereka masih kurang, soalnya saya lebih fokus ke jalan ceritanya. Begitu juga dengan momen HijiGin.

Saya lagi-lagi menyelipkan adegan humor, padahal situasinya sudah mulai menegangkan. :"

Tolong jangan kaget kenapa _ending_ untuk chap 3 seperti itu. Semuanya akan saya buat _clear_ di chap 4 nanti.

 _Last_...

Kami (para _author_ dan _reader_ khusus HijiGin yg berkumpul di grup fb) berencana membuat **'HijiGin day'** di tahun depan. Tetapi karena masih banyak _author_ dan _reader_ di fandom Gintama ini yg belum tahu, maka kami mengajak kalian untuk mendiskusikan hal ini. Jika ingin bergabung dengan kami, silakan mencari ' **Komunitas HijiGin Indonesia** ' di fb. ^^

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 4~ ;)

* * *

 ** _Edited: 22 November 2016_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update, 22 November 2016:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di _chapter_ 1\. **3k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _. I don't own the cover image._

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou/Sakata Gintoki), **OkiKagu** (Okita Sougo/Kagura).

 **Tambahan peringatan:** _Light Boys Love; Violences; Plot Twist; Death Chara_ (hanya untuk OC/figuran), **Shimaru POV** (untuk paragraf dan dialog yg di- _italic_ ), **_Flashback_.** Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 _Somehow, enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

Di suatu sore, saat melewati jalan pematang bersama kakaknya, Hijikata kecil terus berceloteh di atas pundak Tamegoro. Anak tertua dari keluarga Hijikata itu mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum geli.

Suara berisik bocah sebelas tahun itu mendadak berhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu. Sosok seseorang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah sawah. Karena sosok itu berdiri membelakangi matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam, Hijikata kecil tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi dari fisiknya, kelihatannya sosok itu seorang pria yang seumuran dengan kakaknya.

" _Onii-chan*_ , apa yang dilakukan orang itu di tengah sawah?" Hijikata kecil akhirnya bertanya pada kakaknya.

Tamegoro menoleh tanpa menghentikan kedua kakinya yang sedang berjalan. "Siapa yang kau maksud, Toushirou?"

"Itu! Itu!" Jari telunjuk bocah bersurai hitam mengarah pada objek yang ia maksud. Namun saat Tamegoro melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk, sosok itu sudah tak ada. "Eh?" Hijikata kecil berkedip dua kali. "Tadi aku melihat ada orang di sana kok!"

Kakaknya mengulum senyum. "Mungkin kau hanya salah melihat, Toushirou."

Alis Hijikata kecil nyaris menyatu. Bingung. Masa sih secepat itu orang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah sawah menghilang? Bocah itu mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin orang itu memang sudah pergi.

Tetapi, keesokan sorenya saat melewati jalan pematang yang sama seperti kemarin, lagi-lagi Hijikata kecil melihat sosok itu. Berdiri di tengah sawah, di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Kali ini, ia harus membuat kakaknya melihat sosok itu!

" _Onii-chan_ , lihat! Orang yang kemarin masih ada di sana!" Kedua tangannya langsung memutar kepala kakaknya ke samping kanan.

Tamegoro mengerjap. "Di mana, Toushirou? Tak ada siapa pun di sana." Kedua alisnya mengerut bingung.

Bocah itu terhenyak. Padahal ia hanya menoleh sekilas, tapi dalam sekejap mata sosok itu sudah menghilang! Apa benar sosok itu benar-benar manusia?

Namun, saat kembali menatap ke jalan depan. Hijikata kecil seketika tercekat. Matanya membelalak lebar. Sosok yang tadi dilihatnya sedang berdiri di tengah sawah, entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di tengah jalan. Jarak antara mereka hanya berkisar lima meter. Wajahnya yang hitam seperti hangus terbakar. Kedua matanya melotot nyaris keluar. Ada luka horisontal yang menganga di bagian lehernya dan sudah kelihatan membusuk. Sosok itu menyeringai lebar. Ekspresinya seolah berkata 'Kau bisa melihatku, bocah?'.

Sekujur tubuh Hijikata kecil mendadak bergetar ketakutan. Kenapa kakaknya tidak bisa melihat sosok menyeramkan itu? Kenapa... hanya ia yang bisa melihat— "A-aaaaaaaaaa...!"

"TOUSHIROU!"

Hijikata kecil tersentak bangun mendengar suara kakaknya. " _Onii-chan_?" Peluh keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, pandangannya langsung mengedar ke sekeliling kamar, sebelum menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, ya?" Telapak tangan Tamegoro mengelus-elus lembut surai hitam bocah di depannya. Melihat anggukan kecil adiknya, Tamegoro tersenyum. "Lupakan saja, itu hanya mimpi."

Tadinya, Hijikata kecil sudah berniat melupakan mimpi buruknya itu. Tetapi, saat matanya tak sengaja menoleh ke luar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Entah sejak kapan, sosok menyeramkan itu sudah berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan 'Aku di sini, bocah'.

Tecekat. Pupil _navy_ sontak membulat horor.

Itu bukan mimpi.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

 _Bulan 0 hari X._

 _Aku mendengar beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang berjalan di koridor membicarakan tentang lukisan dari pengirim misterius. Lukisan itu berada di ruang tamu, saat aku mampir ke sana untuk melihat. Tetapi karena banyaknya anggota dari setiap divisi yang berkerumun di depan lukisan itu, kuputuskan untuk melihatnya lagi saat mereka semua sudah membubarkan diri-z._

 _Saat melewati koridor terbuka untuk menuju kamarku, siluet seseorang dibalik pohon membuat langkah kakiku sontak berhenti. Mataku menyipit. Menebak-nebak siapa orang itu? Penyusup? Pencuri? Atau salah satu pemberontak Jouishishi? Namun niatku untuk memeriksa siapa dibalik pohon itu mendadak urung, begitu mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku dari belakang-z._

 _"Ah, Shimaru nii-san." Okita berjalan mendekatiku dengan satu tangan melambai di udara, "Kebetulan sekali. Apa kau sudah makan malam? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi mencari makan malam di luar?"_

 _Aku mengangguk. Bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, kapten divisi satu yang lebih muda dariku itu sudah bisa tahu jawabanku. Aku senang, karena Okita bisa tahu isi pikiranku tanpa perlu kuberitahu-z._

 _Kedua mataku kembali melirik pohon, sembari berjalan. Sosok yang kulihat tadi sudah tak ada. Mungkinkah aku hanya salah melihat? Kuputuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya lagi-z._

 _"Shimaru nii-san, apa kau sudah melihat lukisan di ruang tamu markas kita?" Suara Okita kembali terdengar, saat kami berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil patroli. Aku menoleh dan menggeleng. "Ah, sou ka? Kau harus melihatnya saat kita kembali ke markas nanti."_

 _Mobil patroli yang dikemudikan Okita berhenti di depan sebuah restoran sushi*. Sebelum membuka pintu di samping, dia berkata, "Malam ini, aku sedang ingin makan sushi. Shimaru nii-san juga tak keberatan, kan?"_

 _Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar. Kebetulan, aku juga sedang ingin makan sushi-z._

 _Jam sebelas malam lewat sepuluh menit, kami akhirnya kembali ke markas. Aku dan Okita berpisah arah di pertigaan koridor. Teringat sesuatu, langkah kakiku yang akan menuju kamar kembali berputar arah. Ruang tamu Shinsengumi menjadi tujuanku. Sesampainya di sana, aku membuka pintu geser. Sudah tak ada siapa pun yang berkerumun di ruangan itu-z._

 _Langkahku berhenti di depan lukisan yang dibicarakan seantero markas. Rasa penasaranku akhirnya terjawab. Ternyata hanya lukisan biasa bergambar sebuah pohon besar dengan tajuk berbentuk payung yang didominasi oleh cat berwarna merah dan hitam-z._

 _Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasiku. Kepalaku mendadak membesar. Bulu-bulu halus di leherku berdiri. Tubuhku merasa merinding oleh sesuatu. Saat kepalaku berputar dengan gerakan lambat melewati bahu untuk melihat ke belakang—_

 _Setetes keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari dahiku._

 _—makhluk berwajah menyeramkan dengan mata merah melotot berdiri persis di belakangku-z._

Okita tak bisa menahan tawanya, setelah membaca Buku Harian Penyelidikan yang ditulis Shimaru. Buku bersampul biru pucat itu baru saja divonis Hijikata untuk segera dibakar; karena sudah membuat wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu takut setelah membaca.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Shimaru _nii-san_ akan menulis hal seperti ini. Sepertinya dia punya bakat tersembunyi menjadi penulis novel horor."

Yamazaki hanya bisa menggeleng, sebelum tangan kanannya terulur ke arah kapten divisi satu itu. "Jadi, karena Okita _taichou_ sudah membacanya, bisakah buku itu dikembalikan padaku? Aku harus segera membakarnya, seperti yang diperintahkan _fukuchou_."

Kedua sudut bibir Okita tertarik membentuk seringaian. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sadis. "Yamazaki, untuk apa kau membakar buku ini? Aku bisa memanfaatkan buku ini—" jeda sejenak, "—untuk menakut-nakuti Hijikata lagi."

Si maniak _anpan_ tersentak, "Tapi, Okita _taichou_ —"

"Katakan saja padanya kalau kau sudah membakarnya," potong Okita cepat. Yamazaki tak ada pilihan. Buku itu sudah jatuh di tangan si kapten sadis, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau nekat merampasnya, pasti sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. "Nah, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Sebelah tangan Okita bergerak mengusir.

Pria yang menjabat sebagai inspektur Shinsengumi itu akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Okita dengan setengah hati. Kedua bahunya turun dengan lemas. Berdoa dalam hati agar Hijikata tidak menyuruhnya _seppuku*,_ jika nanti pria itu tak sengaja melihat buku Shimaru Saito masih ada di tangan Okita.

Setelah pintu geser ditutup dari luar, Okita kembali melanjutkan membaca buku di tangannya. Lembaran berikutnya dibalik.

 _Bulan 0 hari X._

 _Keesokan malamnya saat aku sedang berada di ruanganku, salah satu anak buah di bawah divisiku memberi laporan dari luar-z._

 _"Shimaru taichou! Ada kasus pembunuhan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Suzuki Daisuke dari divisi kita ditemukan tewas di dekat sumur!"_

 _Tanpa buang waktu, aku langsung menuju Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Semua anggota sudah berkerumun ramai di tempat itu. Aku melihat Hijikata dan Okita sedang membicarakan sesuatu saat kudekati-z._

 _"Kami belum tahu siapa yang sudah melakukan hal ini." Suara Hijikata terdengar memberi tahu situasi._

 _Sepasang mataku menatap mayat bawahanku yang tanpa kepala-z._

 _"Shimaru nii-san, kami belum menemukan kepalanya di mana pun." Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Okita berkata, "Tadinya aku mengira kepalanya jatuh ke dalam sumur itu, karena kulihat ada yang mengapung. Tapi setelah diangkat, ternyata benda itu yang ada di dalam sumur." Jari telunjuk Okita menunjuk labu berwajah menyeramkan yang tergeletak di samping sumur, tak jauh dari mayat._

 _Apakah mungkin ini ulah pemberontak Joushishi? Atau mungkin ada pengkhianat yang berniat menghancurkan Shinsengumi dari dalam? Kulihat mayat bawahanku akhirnya diangkat dengan tandu. Hijikata berlalu pergi, setelah sebelumnya dia mengatakan kalau akan kembali mengerjakan paperwork-nya yang sempat tertunda. Aku juga kembali ke ruanganku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih menghantui tempurung kepalaku-z._

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Cahaya dari tiang lampu jalan menyinari sebagian taman yang sudah lenggang. Padahal jam besar di taman itu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit. Shinpachi, Kagura, Okita dan Yamazaki berdiri membentuk lingkaran dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah akibat berlari.

"Aku harap Harada- _san_ yang sudah kerasukan tidak mengejar kita sampai di taman ini!" Yamazaki berkata dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Kali ini Shinpachi yang bersuara, wajahnya juga tak kalah pucat dari Yamazaki. "Bagaimana kita melawan hantu atau orang yang sedang kerasukan?!"

"Shinpachi...," suara Kagura terdengar di sela nafasnya yang sudah berhembus teratur, "perasaanku tidak enak. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Gin- _chan_ , _aru_."

Shinpachi terdiam. Remaja berkacamata itu tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ah, aku baru teringat sesuatu saat berlari tadi..." Ketiga orang di sekitarnya menatap Okita bersamaan. Berharap kapten divisi satu itu punya solusi. "Aku lupa mengambil pakaianku di tempat _laundry_."

 _GUBRAK!_

Shinpachi dan Yamazaki kompak terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu di tanah.

"Apa-apaan itu, Okita- _san_?!" protes si kacamata.

Si maniak _anpan_ juga ikut protes, "Apa hal itu lebih penting ketimbang situasi buruk kita sekarang, Okita _taichou_?!"

Berkedip dua kali, Okita memasang wajah tak berdosa. Kagura mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan kembali ke markas Shinsengumi! Gin- _chan_ pasti dalam bahaya- _aru_!" Dengan gagah berani, gadis bercepol dua itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ketiga laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Oi, Kagura- _chan_!" Shinpachi berteriak panik sambil berlari menyusul. Sebelah lengan gadis itu langsung ditahannya. "Jangan bertindak gegabah! Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk masalah kali ini!"

"Tapi, Shinpachi—"

Sebelum gadis itu sempat menduga, sebelah tangan Okita tiba-tiba memukul tengkuknya. Kesadaran Kagura langsung menguap hilang. Shinpachi tersentak. Refleks, kedua tangannya langsung menahan tubuh gadis itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Okita- _san_?!" bentak Shinpachi dengan mata melotot.

"Lebih cepat membuatnya diam dengan cara itu, _megane_." Sudut bibir Okita terangkat sedikit.

Remaja laki-laki berkacamata itu mengatupkan bibirnya. Memang benar yang dikatakan Okita, daripada Kagura terus memaksa untuk pergi ke markas Shinsengumi yang sekarang ini sudah jadi sarang hantu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa berlari sambil menggendong gadis Cina itu?"

"Eh?"

"Lihat, kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang."

Kepala Shinpachi berputar ke arah di mana Okita menunjuk dengan dagu. Dari balik pepohonan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan, hampir dua puluhan orang berseragam Shinsengumi dengan kepala _Jack O'Lantern_ berjalan seperti _zombie._ Darah yang sudah mengering menempel di seragam mereka. Dan bau busuk yang menyengat membuat siapa pun pasti akan muntah.

"Cepat lari, _megane_." Menarik pedangnya dari sabuk yang terselip di pinggang, Okita langsung menerjang, disusul Yamazaki.

Kedua kaki Shinpachi mendadak berat untuk diajak berlari. Seolah ada paku besar yang menancap di kedua kakinya. Dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat Okita dan Yamazaki terus menyerang dengan tebasan-tebasan pedang mereka, tetapi tak ada satu pun orang-orang berkepala _Jack O'Lantern_ itu yang mati. Jelas saja, karena mereka sudah jadi mayat hidup.

"Shinpachi- _kun_ , cepat lari dari tempat ini!" seruan Yamazaki membuat remaja berkacamata itu nyaris terlonjak.

Shinpachi akhirnya berbalik, setelah sebelumnya ia menggendong Kagura di atas punggungnya. Kemudian setelah menoleh sekilas ke belakang, berdoa dalam hati agar kedua polisi itu baik-baik saja, kedua kakinya berlari secepatnya dari taman itu. Menuju satu tempat tujuan yang baru terlintas di benaknya.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Harada Unosuke menatap lukisan-lukisan yang dijual di pinggir jalan dengan penuh minat. Pria tua berpipi tirus yang duduk di tengah lukisan-lukisan itu tak bersuara; tidak seperti pedagang lain yang menawarkan jualannya. Seolah ia hanya patung hidup.

Lukisan-lukisan itu ada berbagai macam dari yang abstrak sampai yang membuat decak kagum. Hingga pandangan Harada jatuh ke arah tirai hitam di dekat tempat duduk pria tua itu. Sepertinya dibalik tirai hitam itu juga lukisan, begitu pikir Harada.

" _Oji-san*_ , bisa aku lihat lukisan dibalik tirai hitam itu?"

Pria tua itu menoleh. Lama ditatapnya pria botak berseragam polisi di depannya. "Lebih baik kau jangan melihatnya," katanya dengan suara datar.

" _Nande_?" Harada mengerut. Ia semakin penasaran dengan lukisan yang tertutup itu. "Apa lukisannya rusak?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Harada tak mau menyerah begitu saja. "Biarkan aku melihatnya, _Oji-san._ Sedikit saja! _Onegai_?"

Hening.

"Apa kau pernah dengar...," pria tua itu akhirnya berkata dengan wajah menunduk, "rasa penasaran bisa membunuhmu." Bibirnya menyeringai tanpa disadari Harada.

"Eh?"

Tirai hitam itu tiba-tiba disingkap. Harada tersentak dengan mata membelalak. Bayangan wajah tertawa menyeramkan di lukisan itu membuat keadaan di sekitarnya membeku. Suara-suara dari kendaraan dan orang-orang yang lewat mendadak senyap. Kedua mata Harada tak bisa menoleh dari lukisan, ia seperti terhipnotis. Pupil pria berkepala botak itu perlahan meredup. Kosong.

" _Oji-san_... kirimkan lukisan itu ke markas Shinsengumi..."

 **.**

 **. .  
**

 _Bulan 0 hari X._

 _Hanya dalam waktu lima hari, hampir semua bawahan di bawah divisi tiga yang aku pimpin tewas terbunuh. Kepala-kepala mereka tak bisa ditemukan di tempat kejadian. Hanya ada Jack O'Lantern di dekat setiap mayat. Apakah si pembunuh berantai memang sengaja meninggalkan labu itu sebagai pengganti kepala mayat? Aku belum bisa memecahkan kasus ini-z._

 _Tanpa sadar, aku melangkah ke arah ruang tamu. Pintu geser kubuka dari luar. Tetapi langkahku sontak berhenti di ambang pintu, saat melihat di depan lukisan itu berdiri sosok berjubah hitam dengan kepala Jack O'Lantern. Dia menoleh, labu berwajah menyeramkan itu menyeringai lebar. Apakah dia pelaku pembunuhan berantai di markas kami? Kedua tanganku langsung bersiaga untuk menarik kedua pedang yang berada di belakang pinggangku. Namun pandanganku tiba-tiba gelap-z._

 _Gelap sekali. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sebuah lentera tiba-tiba menyala. Seketika aku membeku, begitu bisa melihat sekeliling. Di tengah ruangan, aku berdiri di antara mayat-mayat yang tanpa kepala. Bau amis tercium. Genangan darah terlihat di sekitarku-z._

 _Ini pasti tidak mungkin. Aku menggeleng. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memucat. Kedua pedang di tanganku... berlumuran darah. Tidak mungkin. Aku kembali menggeleng. Pasti bukan aku yang melakukannya. Pasti bukan aku pelakunya. Pasti—_

 _Pedang di kedua tanganku terlepas-z._

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Bagi para tahanan yang sudah pernah merasakan hidup di dalam penjara bawah tanah markas Shinsengumi, pastinya sudah tahu apa yang menunggu mereka. Siksaan tanpa henti dari anggota-anggota Shinsengumi yang berjaga. Kebanyakan polisi itu memang bekas preman di kampung, jadi naluri preman mereka kadang muncul jika sudah berhadapan dengan para tahanan. Apalagi dengan ditambah cahaya matahari yang tak bisa mencapai penjara bawah tanah itu; membuat teriakan-teriakan tak ada gunanya, karena terhalang dinding kokoh yang dibuat dengan peredam suara.

Namun, malam itu berbeda. Suara-suara riuh seperti di tempat perjudian terdengar di dalam penjara bawah tanah itu. Entah siapa yang memulai. Gintoki bersama dua anggota Shinsengumi terlihat asyik bermain kartu _Uno*_ di dalam penjara, dengan hanya disinari cahaya temaram dari lentera kayu.

"Aku punya _draw_ _four_!" Gintoki membanting kartunya di lantai dengan senyuman lebar setengah mengejek.

"Aku juga punya _draw_ _four_!" Salah satu anggota Shinsengumi berambut cepak yang duduk di sebelah Gintoki ikut membanting kartunya. Kemudian ia dan Gintoki saling ber- _high five._

Sejak kapan mereka akrab?

Sementara pria yang kalah akhirnya mengocok kartu dengan wajah dongkol, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia kalah dalam permainan. Dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Kondisi penjara itu juga terlihat jauh dari kata bersih. Kulit-kulit kacang yang berceceran. Kaleng-kaleng bir yang sudah kosong. Dan bungkusan-bungkusan _snack._

" _Ne, Danna_." Pria yang duduk di sebelah Gintoki tiba-tiba berkata, "Jangan bilang pada siapa pun kalau kami bermain _uno_ denganmu di penjara ini, ya? Jika _fukuchou_ tahu kami tidak melakukan tugas untuk berjaga, dia pasti akan menyuruh kami melakukan _seppuku_."

Gintoki terkekeh geli, "Tenang saja. Mulutku ini akan terkunci rapat-rapat. Jadi, percayalah pada—KU!?" Pupil _crimson_ -nya yang tak sengaja menoleh ke luar penjara sontak membelalak lebar. Entah sejak kapan, Hijikata sudah berdiri di luar sana dengan wajah setengah gelap, rahang mengatup keras dan urat pertigaan di pipinya.

"Oi, kalian berdua..." suara berat itu terdengar berbahaya saat menatap dua bawahannya bergiliran dengan sorot mata menajam, "TEBUS KETIDAKDISIPLINAN KALIAN DENGAN _SEPPUKU_!"

"UWAAA... _FUKUCHOU_?!" Kedua pria itu kompak melompat berdiri dengan wajah pucat. Panik. Keduanya langsung berlari ke luar penjara.

Hijikata sengaja membiarkan kedua bawahannya itu kabur. Lagipula, ia sudah hafal wajah keduanya. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan di bawah sini, ia akan langsung mencari kedua orang itu.

"Oi, _Teme_." Pupil _navy_ Hijikata menatap tajam pria bersurai perak di dalam penjara yang memasang wajah sok polos. "Pasti kau dalangnya, hingga kedua bawahanku tadi mau saja diajak bermain kartu _uno_ di dalam penjara ini, kan?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanmu, Hijikata- _kun_ ~" Gintoki mengerjap berkali-kali. Sengaja terus memasang wajah sok polos. Bahkan kedua jari telunjuknya beradu di depan dada.

Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu mengeram. Dengan emosi yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam penjara Gintoki. Pria bersurai perak itu langsung menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas kepala, sebisa mungkin melindungi bagian kepalanya, sebab sebelah kaki Hijikata menendang-nendangnya sambil memaki.

"Apa kau masih belum puas juga melakukan _domestic violence_ padaku?"

Hijikata akhirnya berhenti dengan nafas memburu. Bibirnya yang baru saja terbuka untuk membalas kembali mengatup saat mendengar.

"Lebih baik kau pulangkan saja aku ke rumah kedua orangtuaku!" Kedua telapak tangan Gintoki menutup wajahnya, bertingkah seperti istri yang teraniaya dengan pura-pura menangis.

Gigi Hijikata bergemeletuk. Emosinya sudah _overload._ "Hentikan tangisan lebaymu itu, _Teme!_ Fanfiksi ini bukan drama!"

Gintoki mengintip dari sela jarinya, sebelum berdecak. "Tch, tidak mempan."

Heh! Hijikata melotot.

Setelah berhasil meredam emosinya hingga di titik terendah, wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu menatap borgol berantai panjang dengan bola besi—seukuran bola _bowling_ —yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan Gintoki. Setidaknya, bawahannya sudah melakukan tugas untuk memborgol pria perak itu dengan benar. Masalahnya: kenapa si keriting bodoh itu terlihat santai sekali, padahal sudah dikurung dalam penjara. Lihat, bahkan dia sudah mulai mengupil dengan jari kelingkingnya dan mata ikan mati itu balas menatapnya.

Hijikata berbalik. Daripada membuang-buang tenaga jika terlalu lama berhadapan dengan si tukang ngupil itu, lebih baik ia kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Gembok di pintu penjara Gintoki dikunci dari luar. Pria bersurai perak itu tersentak, sebelum buru-buru mendekati jeruji.

"Oi, Hijikata- _kun_! Kau mau meninggalkan aku seorang diri di sini? Kau tidak mau berjaga untuk mengawasiku?!" teriaknya.

Kedua telinga Hijikata sengaja dibuat tuli. Gintoki belum menyerah, ia masih bisa melihat punggung pria itu.

"Oi, Hijikata- _kun_! Kau tidak kasihan melihat aku kesepian di sini? Kelinci saja bisa mati karena kesepian, lho!"

Tak ada respon. Hijikata sudah menghilang di belokkan. Gintoki mendengus. Ternyata hanya berakhir sia-sia!

 _Mungkin lebih baik tidur saja,_ pikirnya. Kesepuluh jarinya yang tadi mencengkram jeruji sontak mengendur, sebelum lepas saat berbalik menuju alas tidurnya di lantai. Sekilas dipandanginya borgol yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kedua tangan Gintoki terlipat di belakang kepala saat ia berbaring. Baru saja ia akan memejamkan mata, suara langkah kaki berat yang mendekat refleks membuat pupil _crimson_ -nya menoleh.

" _Nande_?" Meski belum melihat sosok yang mendekati penjaranya, Gintoki melanjutkan dengan suara menyindir, "Apa kau berubah pikiran, _Oni no_ _Fuku_ —" kalimatnya urung tuntas begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di luar penjaranya.

Sosok yang berdiri itu berjubah serba hitam dengan kepala _Jack O'Lantern._ Gintoki menarik nafas tercekat. Matanya melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Sesuatu yang dipegang sosok menyeramkan itu. Kepala Hijikata dengan mata melotot dan darah yang masih menetes-netes di bagian leher yang terputus.

Gintoki menatap nanar. Seseorang, tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Glosarium** (hanya untuk kata-kata Bahasa Jepang di fanfiksi ini):

Onii-chan: Kakak laki-laki

Sushi: Makanan Jepang yang terdiri dari nasi yang dibentuk bersama lauk berupa makanan laut, daging, sayuran mentah atau yang sudah dimasak.

Seppuku: Suatu bentuk ritual bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh samurai di Jepang dengan cara merobek perut dan mengeluarkan usus untuk memulihkan nama baik setelah kegagalan saat melaksanakan tugas dan/atau kesalahan untuk kepentingan rakyat.

Oji-san: Paman

Uno: Sebuah permainan kartu yang dimainkan dengan kartu dicetak khusus (lihat Mau Mau untuk permainan yang hampir sama dengan kartu remi biasa).

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di chapter 3:

 ** **kazeshi rei;** Hijikata Rinki; ****destriyani pangestu; 4869fans-nikazemaru; dona. tan. 144;** **FujiAoiAomineSuki;** **yukitsune89; Miss Royal; Do-S 1412; Akasuna Yuri Chan.  
**

 _Reviewer_ yg _login_ sudah saya balas via PM. ^^

Untuk yg nggak _login_ saya akan membalasnya di sini:

 **destriyani pangestu:** Gin belum mati kok. Jadi diganti Hijikata aja yg mati, ya? #plak Waduh, fic ini bukan MPreg, jadi nggak mungkin HijiGin punya anak... tapi, nanti saya berencana bikin fic HijiGin yg MPreg jika fic ini sudah _completed. ^^_

* * *

Saya nggak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa pas baca hampir sebagian yg _review_ di _chapter_ 3 lalu. Banyak yg berharap klo Hijikata memberi Gin hukuman di-*sensor*. Maaf klo tidak seperti ekspetasi kalian. Soalnya saya fokus ke jalan ceritanya, ketimbang adegan mesumnya. Lagipula, sudah saya kasih tau di _chapter_ 1 klo _M-rated_ di fic ini khusus _GORE, no lemon._

Jadiii... karena kalian nggak rela Gin dibikin mati, maka sebagai gantinya saya buat Hijikata aja yg mati. Kasus ditutup. #heh

Di chapter 4 ini banyak _flashback_ yg saya buat. Semoga kalian yg membaca tidak bingung, ya. :"

 **Pojok promosi** (lagi): Hayo, siapa yg belum bergabung di ' **Komunitas HijiGin Indonesia** ' yg ada di fb? Monggo, gabung klo kalian _author/readers_ khusus **HijiGin**. Karena kami (para _author_ dan _reader_ khusus HijiGin yg sudah berkumpul di grup itu) berencana akan membuat **'HijiGin day'** di tahun depan. Tetapi karena masih banyak _author_ dan _reader_ di fandom Gintama ini yg belum tahu, maka kami mengajak kalian untuk mendiskusikan hal ini. ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 5~ ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Update, 04 Desember 2016:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di _chapter_ 1\. **4,5k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _. I don't own the cover image._

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou/Sakata Gintoki), **OkiKagu** (Okita Sougo/Kagura).

 **Tambahan peringatan:** _Light Boys Love; Violences; Plot Twist; Death Chara_ (hanya untuk OC/figuran). Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

.

 ** _Chapter_ terakhir.** _Enjoy!_ :')

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

" _Tadaima*_."

Mone menoleh dari acara televisi yang sedang dinontonnya, begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka bersamaan dengan suara kakaknya. Komako, anjing kecil berbulu putih yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya langsung menggonggong, seolah ingin menyambut Ane yang baru pulang kerja.

" _Okaeri*_ , _Aneue_." Beranjak dari posisi tidur menyamping di depan televisi, Mone tersenyum ke arah kakaknya.

Kedua wanita yang dulunya adalah penjaga kuil _miko_ —untuk menjaga _koryuumon*_ selama beberapa generasi—itu terpaksa harus tinggal di rumah kecil biasa, karena kuil lama mereka sudah dijadikan Terminal bagi para _Amanto_ yang datang ke Bumi.

Meletakkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya, Ane langsung duduk di depan meja _kotatsu*_ untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang berjalan dari tempat kerjanya ke rumah, di tengah kondisi cuaca malam yang dingin. Seperti biasa, Ane akan curhat kepada adiknya tentang pekerjaannya hari ini di _Snack_ _Smile_ ; salah satu tempat _hostess_ di _Kabuki-chou_ yang populer.

Tiba-tiba suara gedoran pintu mengejutkan kedua kakak beradik itu. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Keduanya saling melempar isyarat lewat sorot mata, saling bertanya siapa yang datang ke rumah mereka malam-malam begini? Penagih hutang? Jelas tidak mungkin, karena selama ini mereka tak pernah berhutang pada siapa pun.

Ane lebih dulu beranjak dari tempat duduk, disusul Mone. Keduanya sama-sama menuju pintu utama untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Gedoran di pintu kembali terdengar, seolah orang yang berdiri di luar sedang dilanda panik.

" _Dare da*_?" Ane bersuara di depan pintu yang masih belum dibukanya. Tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas.

" _Sumimasen*_ ," suara yang terdengar familiar menyahut dari luar. "Aku kemari untuk meminta bantuan, Ane- _san_ dan Mone- _san_."

 _GRAK!_

Pintu geser dibuka oleh Ane dengan cepat. Shinpachi berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat berjatuhan dari wajahnya.

"Shinpachi- _kun_?" Ane berkedip dua kali. Kemudian menatap gadis bercepol dua yang tak sadarkan diri di _piggyback_ remaja berkacamata itu. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Kagura- _chan_?" Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Shinpachi mendadak ambruk dengan kedua lutut lebih dulu. Sudah tak bisa lagi menahan beban tubuhnya, apalagi ditambah dengan harus menggendong Kagura. Staminanya akibat berlari sudah merosot ke titik nol. "Bisakah kalian mengijinkan kami berdua untuk masuk ke dalam?"

Mone langsung membantu mengangkat Kagura, sementara Ane memapah Shinpachi ke dalam lebih dulu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau dan Kagura-chan berkeliaran malam-malam begini?" tanya Ane setelah mereka semua sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

Setelah meneguk air putih yang diambilkan Mone, remaja berkacamata itu mulai menceritakan semuanya dari prolog hingga epilog. Gintoki yang tiba-tiba ditangkap, karena tuduhan membunuh anggota Shinsengumi. Dan markas Shinsengumi yang sekarang sudah tak aman lagi.

"Karena itulah," Shinpachi menatap kedua wanita yang duduk di depannya dengan sorot mata memohon. "Ane- _san_ , Mone- _san_ , bisakah kalian mengusir hantu di markas Shinsengumi sekarang?"

"Shinpachi- _kun_ ," wanita yang paling tua dengan poni belah tengah itu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan bibir tersenyum menenangkan, "bahkan tanpa kau meminta pun, kami pasti akan membantu. Mone, ayo kita siapkan segala sesuatu sebelum pergi ke markas Shinsengumi."

Mone mengangguk, sebelum menyusul kakaknya yang sudah ke luar ruang tamu lebih dulu. Shinpachi menarik nafas lega. Semoga cara yang terpikirkan olehnya ini akan berhasil.

Suara Komako yang menggonggong di dekat Kagura membuat Shinpachi menoleh. Gadis bercepol dua itu akhirnya sadar. Kedua matanya mengerjap melihat anjing kecil yang mirip Sadaharu di dekat lengannya.

"Komako?" Kagura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. " _Are_? Shinpachi? Kita ada di mana-aru?"

"Rumah Ane- _san_ dan Mone- _san_. Aku berlari ke sini untuk meminta bantuan mereka mengusir hantu di markas Shinsengumi," jelas remaja berkacamata itu.

Kagura ber-oh pendek, "Apa tadi aku pingsan-aru?" Melihat anggukan Shinpachi, gadis bercepol dua itu mendadak kesal begitu teringat kejadian di taman. "Pasti ulah si sadis itu, kan?! Sialan! Jika bertemu nanti, akan kuhajar dia-aru!"

Shinpachi menggeleng-geleng, "Kagura- _chan_ , apa yang dilakukan Okita- _san_ padamu itu sebenarnya untuk kebaikanmu. Jika kau nekat kembali ke markas Shinsengumi seorang diri, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Tch!" Kagura mendecih tidak terima.

Suasana mendadak hening. Kedua remaja itu terdiam tanpa ada pembicaraan lagi. Ane dan Mone akhirnya muncul di ambang pintu.

"Oh, Kagura- _chan_ , kau sudah sadar?" Mone tersenyum lega. Gadis bercepol dua itu menoleh dan mengangguk. "Aku dan Aneue sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Ane menatap kedua remaja itu bergiliran. "Ayo, kita pergi bersama-sama ke sana." Meski ia masih lelah sepulang bekerja, tapi jika mengingat _Yorozuya_ juga dulu pernah membantu mereka, Ane tak bisa hanya diam dan menutup mata setelah mendengar cerita Shinpachi tadi.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Okita _taichou_ , bagaimana ini?" Yamazaki bertanya di sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sejak tadi ia dan kapten divisi satu itu masih terus melawan pasukan mereka sendiri yang sudah seperti _zombie,_ tapi tak ada satu pun yang ambruk. Jika seperti ini, lama-lama stamina mereka juga akan habis.

Okita sengaja tidak langsung menjawab. Pedangnya masih terus terayun, menebas siapa pun yang mendekat. Wajah sadisnya bahkan membuat Yamazaki merinding dan nyaris pipis di celana; si maniak _anpan_ itu dalam hati bersyukur karena Okita bukanlah musuh, jika tidak nyawanya pasti sekarang sudah melayang.

"Apa boleh buat," kapten divisi satu itu akhirnya bersuara. "Yamazaki, kita tinggal punya opsi terakhir."

"Apa itu, Okita _taichou_?"

"Lari." Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Okita langsung balik badan, dan berlari lebih dulu.

Yamazaki sempat cengo, " _Chottomatte_ , Okita _taichou_!" Dengan panik, ia berlari menyusul. "Bagaimana kalau nanti ada warga sipil yang diserang pasukan kita yang sudah seperti _zombie_ itu?" tanyanya, tanpa menghentikan kedua kakinya yang berlari.

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Jadi mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang tidak beruntung akan bertemu mereka. Kita urus itu nanti saja." Okita menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Yang terpenting sekarang, kita kembali ke markas."

"Ekh?!" Yamazaki membelalak horor.

"Hijikata _konoyaro_ itu pasti punya solusi." Meski tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri, Okita berharap wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu memang bisa diandalkan kali ini. Karena hanya Hijikata-lah otak Shinsengumi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gintoki mengerjap. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuknya mengumpulkan kesadaran. Cahaya temaram dari lentera kayu membuatnya bisa mengenali keadaan sekeliling. Penjara bawah tanah Shinsengumi tempat ia dikurung.

Bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, Gintoki menyadari tangan kanannya yang tadi terborgol rantai panjang sudah terlepas. Pakaiannya dan _bokuto_ tergeletak di samping alas tidurnya. Pintu penjaranya juga terbuka lebar. Siapa yang melakukannya?

Tanpa sengaja, mata Gintoki mengarah pada lantai saat ia berdiri. Ia nyaris terlonjak melihat tulisan yang ditulis dengan warna merah; seperti pesan terakhir dari korban pembunuhan.

 _'Untuk Yorozuya. Tolong selesaikan masalah yang sedang menimpa diriku...'_

Pupil _crimson_ tampak serius membaca pesan itu dengan teliti.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama namun berbeda tempat...

Ane, Mone, Shinpachi dan Kagura akhirnya sampai di depan markas Shinsengumi. Tak ada siapa pun yang terlihat. Seolah tempat itu sudah seperti makam, karena terlampau sunyi dengan suasana mencekam.

"Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang jahat dari markas ini." Ane memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga, _Aneue_ ," sahut Mone. Sudah lama, sejak terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaan merinding seperti sekarang.

Shinpachi meneguk ludah, sebelum berkata, "Apa mungkin sumbernya dari lukisan di ruang tamu itu?"

Tiba-tiba...

" _Are_? Shinpachi- _kun_? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Yamazaki yang berjalan menuju markas bersama Okita, terkejut melihat kedua remaja _Yorozuya_ itu bersama dua wanita berpakaian khas _miko._

"Yamazaki- _san_ dan Okita- _san_ juga..." alis remaja berkacamata itu nyaris bersatu, "Kenapa bisa kembali ke markas? Apa kalian sudah berhasil menumbangkan pasukan kalian yang seperti _zombie_ di taman itu?"

Si maniak _anpan_ menggeleng, "Kami lari. Tak ada pilihan lain, karena mereka tak bisa mati lagi." Ia kembali menatap dua wanita berpakaian _miko._ "Lalu, mereka berdua?"

"Kami kemari untuk mengusir hantu di markas kalian ini," jawab Ane lebih dulu. "Bisa kita bicara nanti saja. Jika semakin lama dibiarkan, roh jahat yang ada di markas kalian akan semakin kuat, dan kami akan sulit menghadapinya."

"Tolong bawa kami secepatnya ke lukisan yang dikatakan Shinpachi- _kun_ ," timpal Mone.

"Biar kupandu," Okita akhirnya bersuara, sembari berjalan lebih dulu.

"Oi, di mana kalian mengurung Gin- _chan_? Cepat beritahu kami-aru!" Kagura juga ikut bersuara, begitu melihat musuh bebuyutannya sudah melengang masuk ke markas.

"Mungkin _danna_ dikurung di penjara bawah tanah," kapten divisi satu itu menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Yamazaki, kau saja yang antar dia."

Keenam orang itu akhirnya berpisah menjadi dua kelompok. Ane dan Mone mengikuti Okita menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat lukisan terkutuk yang dibicarakan. Sementara Yamazaki, mengantar Shinpachi dan Kagura menuju penjara bawah tanah; tempat Gintoki dikurung.

"Tadinya kami kembali ke markas untuk menemui _fukuchou_ ," kata Yamazaki untuk mengisi perjalanan mereka menuju penjara bawah tanah. "Karena mungkin saja _fukuchou_ punya solusi. Kami tak menyangka kalau Shinpachi- _kun_ sudah membawa dua wanita miko tadi ke markas."

Di pertigaan koridor, saat akan berbelok ke kanan, ketiganya tak menyangka akan berpapasan dengan Gintoki.

"Eh?" Gintoki mengerjap.

" _Danna_ /Gin- _san_ /Gin- _chan_!?" Yamazaki, Shinpachi, dan Kagura memanggil pria bersurai perak itu hampir bersamaan.

"Oi..." pupil _crimson_ sontak mengecil, sebelum terguncang. "Kalian tak sadar sedang diikuti oleh—" kalimatnya urung tuntas. Wajah Gintoki memucat. Jari telunjuknya terangkat. Yamazaki, Shinpachi, dan Kagura kompak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat arah yang ditunjuk Gintoki. Seketika ketiganya tercekat.

Puluhan kepala roh-roh pasukan Shinsengumi yang tanpa badan melayang-layang di udara dengan mata putih dan senyuman mengerikan.

"KYAAAAAH!" Gintoki menjerit persis seperti wanita yang diintip saat mandi, sebelum berlari terbirit-birit lebih dulu.

" _Matte, Danna_!" Yamazaki berlari menyusul dengan wajah tak kalah pucat. Begitu pula dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura.

 **.**

 **. .**

Alis Okita yang tadi datar seperti garis horisontal mendadak menukik 45 derajat ke bawah begitu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Sejak tadi mereka belum juga sampai ke ruang tamu tempat lukisan itu berada. Langkah kaki Okita mendadak berhenti di belokkan koridor. Ane dan Mone ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Okita- _san_?" Ane bertanya bingung.

"Sepertinya sejak tadi kita hanya berputar-putar di koridor yang sama..." Okita berkata nyaris berbisik, "Karena seingatku, setelah melewati belokkan koridor ini, kita sudah hampir sampai di ruang tamu. Tapi..."

" _Aneue_ , mungkinkah kita sengaja dibuat tersesat oleh roh jahat itu?" Kedua mata Mone langsung mengawasi sekeliling. "Apa lebih baik kita—"

 _CRASH!_

Pedang Okita mendadak menusuk ke arah Mone, sebelum wanita itu sempat menduga.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura dan Yamazaki akhirnya berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah akibat berlari. Keempatnya jatuh terduduk di _tatami_. Berusaha membuat nafas masing-masing kembali normal.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan markas ini?" Gintoki mengusap peluh keringat di dagu dengan punggung tangannya, "Sejak kapan markas ini jadi seperti rumah hantu?"

"Gin- _san_ , mungkin ini ulah lukisan terkutuk di ruang tamu itu." Remaja berkacamata mencoba menjelaskan di sela nafasnya yang sudah hampir teratur. "Tadi aku sudah memanggil Ane- _san_ dan Mone- _san_ untuk mengusir hantu di markas ini. Semoga mereka berhasil."

" _Danna_ , mungkin lebih baik kalau kita pergi mencari _fukuchou_." Si maniak _anpan_ mengutarakan sarannya. "Kalau kita terlalu lama berkumpul di ruangan ini, bisa saja roh-roh tadi—" kalimatnya urung selesai begitu sebuah suara misterius tiba-tiba terdengar.

 _Lalala... lalala... lalalala..._

Suaranya seperti seorang gadis kecil yang melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan nada suram, persis di film-film horor. Suasana mendadak mencekam. Ketiganya langsung saling merapat dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"Gin- _san_ , kau bisa dengar suara nyanyian itu?"

" _Danna_ , lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini!"

Pupil _crimson_ Gintoki mengedar liar ke sekeliling ruangan, sebelum berhenti pada sumber suara. Ternyata—gadis bercepol dua itu yang sedang melantunkan lagu. Ketiga laki-laki itu kompak menatap Kagura dengan wajah cengo.

Dengan kesal, Gintoki menggelepak belakang kepala Kagura. " _YAMETE, KUSOGAKI_!"

" _Ittai*_ , Gin- _chan_!" Bibir Kagura langsung manyun. "Aku kan hanya sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang yang kita rasakan-aru!"

"APANYA YANG MENCAIRKAN SUASANA TEGANG? KAU MALAH MENAMBAH KETEGANGAN!" Jari telunjuk Gintoki menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kagura dengan jengkel.

" _Maa, maa, Danna_." Yamazaki berusaha menenangkan. Dalam hati lega, karena itu hanya suara nyanyian Kagura. "Lebih baik kita—"

Roh tanpa kepala yang muncul dari menembus dinding utara sontak saja membuat Gintoki menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Sekali lagi, pria bersurai perak itu lebih dulu berlari ke luar ruangan dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya di belakang.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua mata Mone membelalak. Pedang Okita hanya sejengkal dari wajahnya. Kapten divisi satu itu mendorong dirinya ke samping dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Tangannya yang memegang pedang ternyata menusuk seorang anggota Shinsengumi yang memakai _Jack O'Lantern_ di atas kepala; yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Mone.

Pedang ditarik kembali, Okita kali ini memenggal kepala _Jack O'Lantern_ itu. Labu menyeramkan itu menggelinding di lantai dengan tawa menyeramkan. Ane langsung bergerak cepat dengan menyiramkan air suci yang dibawanya sambil membaca mantra. Sesuatu yang gaib keluar dari labu itu—seperti roh berwarna ungu kehitaman yang berwajah mengerikan—sebelum lenyap.

Mone menatap kakaknya. " _Aneue_ , itu..."

"Baru sebagian kecil dari roh jahat itu," jawab Mone, seolah bisa membaca pikiran adiknya. Dilihatnya Okita yang berdiri memunggungi mereka. "Aku agak terkejut saat kau mengayunkan pedangmu ke arah adikku tadi. Kupikir kau berniat—"

" _ANEUE_ , AWAS!"

Pedang Okita nyaris saja menebas kepala Ane, jika saja Mone tidak cepat menarik sebelah lengan kakaknya menjauh. Tanpa suara Okita berbalik, pupil merah tuanya sudah berubah jadi hitam pekat. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar.

 _Dia kerasukan!_ Ane dan Mone kompak membatin dalam hati. Kemudian, seolah punya pikiran yang sama, kedua kakak beradik itu langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi. Tak menyangka situasi yang mereka hadapi sekarang malah semakin bertambah buruk.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gintoki berlari di sepanjang koridor tanpa tujuan. Rasa takut membuat ia tak bisa berpikir seperti biasa. Akhirnya setelah tak sanggup lagi berlari, ia bersandar di dinding terdekat. Kedua tungkai kakinya mendadak tak bertulang, sebelum ia jatuh terduduk.

Ia pernah dengar, katanya aktivitas makhluk-makhluk dari alam berbeda akan lebih aktif di malam hari. Menyadari malam yang masih panjang, Gintoki bergidik, nyaris menangis. Terlebih lagi, ia terpisah dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura sekarang. Meski mereka masih di satu lokasi yang sama, tetap saja kalau berjalan sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani—

Sesuatu yang menggelinding dari belokkan koridor seketika membuat Gintoki terperanjat. Labu menyeramkan itu menatap Gintoki dengan seringaian lebar.

Tanpa buang waktu, Gintoki langsung melompat berdiri dan berlari secepat mungkin. Sialnya, di saat ia sedang menghadapi situasi terburuk, ia malah merasakan panggilan alam. Shinpachi dan Kagura pasti akan menertawakannya jika melihat ia pipis di celana saat mereka bertemu nanti. Membuang rasa takutnya, Gintoki akhirnya menuju _toilet._

Lenguhan lega meluncur dari bibir Gintoki begitu selesai melepaskan hasratnya. Tapi baru saja ia menarik restletingnya ke atas, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dari belakang, dan menyeretnya ke salah satu bilik _toilet._

 _Blam!_

Pintu ditutup dari dalam. Bekapan di mulutnya terlepas. Gintoki menoleh dan langsung melotot.

"Kau—"

"Kenapa kau bisa kabur dari penjara bawah tanah?" potong Hijikata cepat. Pupil _navy_ -nya balas melotot tajam-tajam.

"Aku tidak kabur!" Gintoki buru-buru membela diri. "Saat aku terbangun tadi, aku menemukan pintu penjaraku sudah terbuka lebar!"

Hijikata menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Sekarang bukan waktunya kita berdebat." Ia lebih dulu mengalah. Dan tanpa sadar menatap lega saat melihat pria bersurai perak itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja..." Suaranya nyaris berbisik, saat berkata sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Hah?" Gintoki memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bermimpi...," Hijikata sengaja memberi jeda, "melihat kepalamu terpisah dari tubuh."

" _Matte, matte_ ," alis Gintoki nyaris bersatu. "Aku juga bermimpi melihat kepalamu terpisah dari tubuh. Kenapa mimpi kita bisa sama?"

Hijikata mengangkat bahu, sebelum menghempaskan pantatnya di atas _toilet_ duduk. Menyulut sebatang rokok di bibirnya, lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hijikata- _kun_?"

Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu enggan memberi tahu kalau tadi saat ia berniat kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, ia melihat roh-roh pasukannya yang tanpa kepala sedang bergentayangan di koridor; seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, mungkin kepala-kepala mereka.

Melihat keterdiaman pria berponi V itu, Gintoki tiba-tiba menyeringai jahil. "Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menenangkan 'adik kecil'-mu di _toilet_ ini ya, hmm~?"

Hijikata menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing. "Apa kau mau kubuat impoten permanen, keriting bodoh?" Nada suaranya terdengar datar.

Gintoki mendengus. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Sebelum Hijikata sempat menduga, Gintoki duduk di atas pangkuan pria itu. Kedua lengannya mengalung di leher Hijikata dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Wajah Gintoki mendekat. Raut wajah Hijikata masih datar, tapi ada urat pertigaan kecil yang sudah muncul di pipinya.

Menjauhkan rokoknya dari bibir, asap putih berhembus, dan menerpa wajah Gintoki. Pria bersurai perak itu sontak menjauhkan wajahnya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

" _C_ _hikushou*_!" rutuknya, sembari berdiri dari pangkuan Hijikata. "Asap rokokmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Salahmu sendiri," Hijikata mengangkat satu alis dengan sarkatis. "Kau pikir aku akan tergoda?" Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri untuk keluar. Mungkin roh-roh di koridor itu sudah pergi, pikirnya.

" _Matte,_ Hijikata- _kun_!" Gintoki buru-buru menarik _kimono_ Hijikata di bagian punggung, mencegah pria berponi V itu keluar. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja keluar dari _toilet_ ini dan kembali ke kamar!" Sebelah tangannya menepis tangan Gintoki.

"Kau masih belum tahu dengan kondisi markasmu sekarang?" Kedua mata Gintoki membelalak horor, "Markas ini sudah seperti rumah hantu!"

Hijikata terpekur. Jadi bukan hanya ia yang melihat roh-roh tadi? " _Uso*._ Jadi... kau juga bisa melihat 'mereka'?" Melihat anggukan pria perak itu, Hijikata menelan ludah tanpa kentara. Gawat. Kenapa hal-hal yang tak rasional seperti itu kembali terjadi di markas mereka?

"Dengar, tadi aku mendapat sebuah pesan di dalam penjara..." Baru saja Gintoki akan menjelaskan lebih detail, suara aneh dari dalam _toilet_ duduk yang tertutup menarik atensinya dan Hijikata. "Oi," ia menatap wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu dengan wajah tegang. "Jangan-jangan kau lupa menyiram eek-mu, ya?"

" _Teme!_ Apa hubungannya eek dengan suara di dalam _toilet_ duduk itu?!" desis Hijikata antara marah bercampur takut.

"Kalau begitu cepat buka penutup _toilet_ duduk itu dan lihat ada apa di dalam sana!"

"Kau saja yang buka!"

Kedua pria itu terus berdebat, hingga akhirnya penutup _toilet_ itu terbuka sendiri, dan—

Hijikata dan Gintoki menarik nafas tercekat. Kedua mata mereka nyaris keluar dari rongga, saat melihat seorang wanita berwajah hancur dengan rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya mencoba keluar dari dalam _toilet_ duduk itu.

"GYAAAAA!"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Okita- _san_ kerasukan?!" Mendengar kabar itu dari Ane dan Mone, remaja berkacamata itu tak bisa menutupi reaksi kagetnya.

"Sepertinya roh jahat yang bersemayam di dalam lukisan itu sengaja membuat kami tersesat saat menuju ruang tamu," jelas Ane.

"Ini gawat!" Yamazaki gemetaran. "Kalau Okita _taichou_ yang kerasukan, bisa melayang nyawa kita semua!"

"Heh!" Kagura tertawa mendengus sambil membunyikan kesepuluh jarinya, "Biar si sadis itu aku yang urus. Akan kuhajar hingga dia sadar kembali-aru!"

"Kagura- _chan,_ cara kekerasan tidak akan mempan pada orang yang kerasukan," Mone menggelengkan kepalanya. "Satu-satunya cara yaitu mengeluarkan roh jahat yang masuk di dalam dirinya."

Kelima orang itu saling pandang dalam diam.

"Untuk sekarang, kita jangan sampai terpisah..." Ane membagikan kertas putih yang bertuliskan mantra ke setiap orang. "Simpan baik-baik kertas yang seperti jimat ini. Karena bisa jadi penangkal agar kita tidak kerasukan." Wanita itu mendadak teringat sesuatu, "Lebih baik sekarang, kita pergi ke tempat lukisan itu berada. Dan..." kalimatnya sengaja tak diselesaikan, begitu melihat anggukan mengerti keempat orang di sekitarnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Ini semua salahmu! Jika saja kau menyiram eek-mu dengan benar, pasti wanita tadi tidak akan keluar dari _toilet_!"

" _Teme,_ apa kau mau kuhajar lagi?! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak eek di _toilet_ duduk itu!"

Kedua pria yang sama tinggi itu terus berlari sepanjang koridor sambil adu verbal. Bahkan umpatan dan makian terus keluar dari bibir keduanya yang saling membalas, tak mau mengalah.

Oksigen yang sudah hampir habis di dalam paru-paru, memaksa keduanya akhirnya berhenti berlari. Nafas keduanya memburu berat. Hijikata menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Baru sadar kalau ia berada di koridor yang hampir dekat dengan letak kamarnya. Mungkin lebih baik ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil pedangnya.

Namun begitu ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang mendekati Gintoki dari belakang, bersiap menebas pria perak itu dengan pedang, Hijikata refleks mendorong Gintoki.

" _YOROZUYA!_ "

 _CRASH!_

Tebasan pedang itu mengenai Hijikata yang berusaha melindungi Gintoki. Menyebabkan luka vertikal dari pundak hingga dadanya. Hijikata terjengkang jatuh dengan darah yang menguncur deras dari luka yang menganga.

Gintoki terpaku. Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu terkapar dengan satu tangan memegang luka di pundak. Kepala Gintoki menoleh dengan gerakan lambat ke arah sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sosok berjubah serba hitam dengan kepala _Jack O'Lantern..._ seperti di dalam mimpinya.

Pupil _crimson_ Gintoki seketika mengecil dan berkilat, sebelum ia menarik _bokuto_ di pinggangnya. " _Konoyaro!_ " Ia langsung menyerang sosok berjubah hitam itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Dua pedang berbeda jenis saling beradu. Gintoki mengayunkan _bokuto_ -nya dengan serangan-serangan tajam, tidak memberikan lawannya kesempatan untuk membalas balik.

Tetapi Gintoki tak menduga, begitu sosok berjubah itu menarik keluar pedang yang lain. Kali ini, Gintoki terpaksa harus menjadi posisi _defense,_ karena sosok berjubah itu mengayunkan kedua pedangnya dengan sangat cepat. Lengah sedikit saja, pasti kedua pedang itu akan mengenai bagian tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ane dan Mone akhirnya mencapai ruang tamu tempat lukisan terkutuk itu berada. Sumber roh jahat memang berasal dari lukisan itu. Kedua wanita miko itu segera membuat _kekkai,_ mencegah roh jahat itu kabur.

Sosok seperti bayangan orang tiba-tiba keluar dari lukisan. Matanya merah menyala. Sebelah tangannya memegang lentera. Dari aura ungu kehitaman yang mengelilinginya, kelihatannya dia roh jahat di dalam lukisan itu.

Kedua mata Ane menyipit. Untunglah tadi ia menyuruh Shinpachi, Kagura, dan Yamazaki menunggu di luar. Jika tidak, ketiganya pasti akan jadi sasaran roh jahat itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di markas polisi ini?" Ia mencoba bertanya baik-baik pada roh jahat itu.

Mone terus merapal mantra agar _kekkai_ mereka tidak melemah.

" _...Akan kuseret... roh kalian berdua... ke dalam lukisan ini..._ " Jawaban yang tak diharapkan keluar dari bibir sosok itu.

"Jangan harap!" Ane mengeluarkan air suci, "Akan kulenyapkan kau dari lukisan itu!"

Tiba-tiba sosok itu membesar seperti raksasa. Tawa mengerikannya menggema hingga keluar. Membuat Shinpachi, Kagura, dan Yamazaki tersentak kaget dan melangkah mundur tanpa sadar. Meski penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, ketiganya tak berani untuk mengintip.

Angin kencang entah muncul dari mana dan membuat benda-benda di dalam ruangan itu berterbangan. Ane sedikit kewalahan, ia jadi tak bisa menyiramkan air suci ke lukisan itu dan membacakan mantra. Akhirnya Ane memilih menggunakan opsi lain. Berharap bisa berhasil.

Sebuah belati kecil dikeluarkan oleh Ane. Benda tajam itu terlihat berbeda, karena ada tulisan-tulisan kecil seperti mantra di bagian pipih belati itu. Ane mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar belati itu. Tetapi ia harus memancing atensi sosok astral itu ke arah lain terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, apa kau tahu?" Sudut bibir Ane terangkat sedikit. Pipinya tiba-tiba merona. "Aku sekarang memakai celana dalam _G-string,_ lho~"

" _...Eh?_ " Perhatian roh jahat itu berhasil teralihkan.

Mone ternganga. " _ANEUE!_ " Bisa-bisanya kakaknya itu masih bertingkah genit di depan roh jahat di situasi buruk mereka sekarang!

Melihat kesempatan itu, Ane langsung melayangkan belatinya ke arah lukisan. Benda tajam itu meluncur lurus seperti anak panah yang dilepaskan dari busur.

 _Jleb!_

Dan menancap tepat di tengah-tengah lukisan.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Bruk!_

Sosok berjubah hitam akhirnya ambruk. Kedua pedang di tangannya sudah lebih dulu terlepas jatuh. Gintoki yang berhasil mengalahkannya, baru berjalan mendekat setelah nafasnya sudah berhembus teratur. _Jack O'Lantern_ dilepaskan. Memperlihatkan wajah Shimaru Saito dengan mata terpejam.

Gintoki menarik nafas lega. Kembali teringat olehnya pesan yang ditujukan padanya di dalam penjara.

 _'Untuk Yorozuya. Tolong selesaikan masalah yang sedang menimpa diriku. Sejak melihat lukisan di markas, aku seperti merasa mendapat kutukan. Aku melihat sosok berjubah hitam yang memakai Jack O'Lantern... yang ternyata adalah sisi lain diriku. Aku tak sadar sudah membunuh anak-anak buahku sendiri. Sebagian dari anak-anak buahku itu memang pengkhianat dan pemberontak Joushishi yang berhasil menyusup. Tetapi sebagiannya yang tak bersalah juga ikut menjadi korban dari kedua pedangku. Aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri. Tolong aku-z.'_

Meninggalkan Shimaru yang sudah dibuatnya tak sadarkan diri, Gintoki berjalan mendekat ke arah Hijikata yang masih terlentang di lantai.

"Oi, apa kau sudah mati, _Oni no_ _Fukuchou_?" Ujung kakinya menendang-nendang tubuh Hijikata.

Hijikata membuka mata dan mendelik, " _Teme,_ aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini." Ia bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. "Jadi ternyata... Shimaru yang membunuh anak-anak buah di bawah divisinya sendiri..." Pupil _navy_ -nya menatap si _afro_ oranye yang tergeletak dengan jarak lima meter darinya.

"Dia terkena kutukan dari lukisan itu," jelas Gintoki. "Makanya, dia seperti mendapat dua kepribadian..." jeda sejenak. "Sekarang, kau sudah tahu kalau bukan aku pelaku pembunuhan berantai di markas ini, kan?"

Oh, sial. Hijikata baru ingat kalau ia sudah sembarangan menuduh si perak itu dan membuatnya babak belur di ruang penyiksaan.

Gintoki tiba-tiba menyeringai, "Hijikata- _kun_... aku minta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku di ruang penyiksaan itu." Ia tentu saja tidak lupa.

Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu menatap ke arah lain. Memutar otaknya untuk mengatasi masalahnya kali ini. Dan begitu mendapat sebuah solusi. " _Wakatta, wakatta_." Hijikata berdehem. "Aku akan membelikanmu _parfait._ Jadi, bisa kau lupakan saja apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?"

Pria bersurai perak melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "Aku tidak mudah dirayu dengan itu!" Nada suaranya terdengar sok jual mahal.

"Akan kutraktir selama seminggu."

Gintoki menggeleng-geleng.

"Sebulan?" kejar Hijikata.

Gintoki mendengus.

"Satu tahun."

Siulan panjang keluar dari bibir Gintoki. "Setuju."

Sepertinya Hijikata harus siap-siap menyisihkan gajinya dari buku tabungan hanya untuk membayar _parfait_ Gintoki selama setahun penuh.

 **.**

 **. .**

Roh jahat itu mengerang tak suka saat belati Ane menancap di lukisan tempat tinggalnya. Ane kembali menggunakan celah kecil yang terlihat untuk menyiramkan air suci dari botol tembikar yang dibawanya ke arah lukisan itu, sebelum ia merapalkan mantra dibantu oleh Mone. Perlahan, roh jahat itu mulai menyusut ke ukuran orang normal. Mone langsung membuat _kekkai_ khusus untuk mengurung roh jahat tersebut.

Kedua wanita _miko_ itu berdiri saling berhadapan di sisi berbeda. Kalung _magatama_ yang dipakai keduanya bersinar, memancarkan cahaya kuning keemasan.

" _AAARGH!_ " Erangan terakhir dari roh jahat itu menggema, sebelum akhirnya lenyap tanpa bekas.

Senyum lega terukir di bibir kakak beradik itu.

Pintu geser akhirnya dibuka dari luar. Shinpachi, Kagura, dan Yamazaki bisa melihat bagian dalam ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah. Lukisan di dinding itu juga sudah tak bergambar apa-apa; putih polos seperti belum dilukis.

"Kalian berhasil?" Remaja berkacamata bertanya, meski sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ane dan Mone tersenyum, sebelum menjawab hampir bersamaan, "Seperti yang kalian lihat."

 **.**

 **. .**

Setelah kejadian itu, Shimaru mendapat hukuman ringan dari apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Karena Hijikata berhasil menjelaskan kutukan yang menimpa si _afro_ oranye itu pada pasukannya di markas. Meski sebagian ada yang tak menerima, tetapi karena wakil komandan mereka yang memutuskan, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Harada dan Okita juga berhasil dipulihkan dari kerasukan.

Sejak itu, Shimaru memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menerima anggota baru di bawah divisinya.

Okita menatap Hijikata yang tampak serius mengerjakan _paperwork,_ "Hijikata- _san_... ada sesuatu yang membuat aku masih penasaran. Apa Shimaru _nii-san_ juga yang membuat _Jack O'Lantern_ itu dan meletakkannya di setiap mayat yang dibunuhnya?"

Menoleh sekilas dari _paperwork_ -nya, wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Coba kau tanyakan saja pada Shimaru." Kemudian diliriknya ponsel lipat yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Aku masih belum bisa menghubungi ponsel Kondou- _san_. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia belum juga kembali ke markas?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Kapten divisi satu itu mengangkat bahu. Sama seperti Hijikata, ia juga sudah mencoba menelepon komandan mereka itu, tapi nomornya tidak aktif.

Di waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat...

Di dalam gudang lama Shinsengumi yang tak terpakai. Kondou duduk bersila di tengah ruangan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Sebelah tangannya memegang pisau. Labu di depannya diukir seperti _Jack O'Lantern._ Lingkaran hitam yang terlihat di bawah matanya menunjukkan kalau dirinya tak tidur selama beberapa hari. Di sekitarnya ada puluhan _Jack O'Lantern_ yang sudah diukirnya.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu, kalau komandan Shinsengumi itu sepertinya sudah dihipnotis agar terus-menerus membuat _Jack O'Lantern_ tanpa istirahat...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TAMAT  
**

* * *

 **Glosarium** (hanya untuk kata-kata Bahasa Jepang di fanfiksi ini):

Tadaima: Aku pulang

Okaeri: Selamat datang

Koryuumon: Sebuah lubang naga terbesar yang menyalurkan seluruh aliran energi di planet Bumi (di Gintama).

Kotatsu: Penghangat yang berbentuk meja pendek, di bawahnya ada pemanas listrik, lalu di atas meja tersebut dilapisi dengan futon (jenis perangkat tidur tradisional Jepang). Penghangat tersebut dipakai dengan cara memasukkan kaki sampai ke pinggang di bawah meja agar tubuh terasa hangat.

Dare da: Siapa itu

Sumimasen: Maaf

Ittai: Sakit

Chikushou: Sialan

Uso: Bohong

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di _chapter_ 4:

 **Hijikata Rinki; Takasugi Ryouka;** **Akasuna Yuri Chan;** **yukitsune89;** **4869fans-nikazemaru; dona. tan. 144.**

 _Review_ kalian ber-6 sudah saya balas via PM. ^^

* * *

Sebenarnya, chapter terakhir ini sudah direncanakan update kemarin malam. Tetapi karena signal modem yang mendadak labil, maka saya baru bisa meng-update sekarang. :"

Jadi... HijiGin nggak dibikin _death chara_ kok. Itu hanya mimpi mereka berdua. =w=v

Saya sengaja menampilkan Ane dan Mone di chapter ini untuk melenyapkan roh-roh di markas Shinsengumi. Soalnya hanya mereka berdua yang bisa melakukannya. :3

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dari chapter 1 sampe chapter terakhir ini. Apresiasi dari kalian sangat kuhargai. Begitu juga dengan kritik dan saran. *peyuk dan cium satu2*

 **PENTING:** Bagi kalian yang ingin bergabung di ' **Komunitas HijiGin Indonesia** ' yang ada di facebook, jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan PM ke saya atau Hijikata Rinki (bisa via FFn atau FB) terlebih dahulu. Itu salah satu syarat sebelum dikonfirmasi masuk ke dalam grup. Karena banyaknya request yg masuk dari orang-orang yang nggak jelas, kami sengaja selektif. Karena jika tidak, mungkin akan terjadi fanwar di grup itu. Terima kasih.

 _Last..._

Dengan selesainya utang fic ini, saya bisa fokus ke _project fic_ selanjutnya: membuat sekuel dari fic 'A CALL'. ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain. ;)


End file.
